Fire Tests Gold
by LordTony
Summary: Harry Potter is rescued from the Dursleys at the age of seven by a relative who was considered dead. With a loving Guardian and knowledge of the magical world Harry goes to Hogwarts determined to live up to the legacy of the Potters who came before him.
1. Prologue

**AN: hello everybody first and foremost I need to say I dont own Harry Potter. This story is AU do characters and events will be acting differently. While Harry is in school it will mostly follow cannon but with some changes. I have also changed the timeline and pushed it back by ten years. For reasons that would come apparent in the course of the story. I'd like to thank the many authors on this site for writing some great stories and inspiring me to write my own. There will be some Dumbledore bashing but within reason. As always please Read and Review!**

MAY 1945

A fierce storm raged, completely drenching the 500 mix of Witches and Wizards who stood outside Nuremgard castle. The castle looked to have seen better days the only thing that looked serviceable is a tall spiraling tower that seemed very out of place with the rest of the castle. The people outside all wore white battle robes with the letters ICW on them. Many were fidgeting and trying and failing to protect themselves from the storm. Several of the witches and wizards had their wands out focusing on somthing unseen in front of them while chanting. One man stood watching the curse breakers bringing down the wards. The man stayed unmoving even as the storm began to worsen. His hard cloudy grey eyes reminded you of smoke, but one could also see the wisdom there. At first glance you would mistake him for just an old man with his mostly grey hair and grey goatee. However everyone there knew he was a man of immense power. In fact His presence radiated power one would go so far as to say it suffocated you with it.

The mans name was Nicolas Flamel he was the leader of the ICW force whose mission was to stop Grindelwald once and for all. Grindelwald was the leader of A world wide magical rebellion against the muggles. Grindelwald believed that magical folk should rule over muggles. He manipulated the muggles to start a massive war so him and his followers could take over. Wizards from around the world opposed Grindelwald and his ideas. This led to the great wizard war thousands of witches and wizards lost their lives. The war had been raged for the last three years but finally it will end today. The last of Grindelwald's forces were at Nuremgard.

Nicholas Flamel had spent the last three years leading the forces against Grindelwald. Three times he found himself facing off against him but everytime Grindelwald got away. Flamel swore he would be the one to finish Grindelwald. Grindelwald had tourted his beloved wife Perenelle trying to get his most treasured possession the Philosophers stone.

He failed in his attempt and his wife had recovered since had vowed to get Grindelwald no matter what. The rage grew as Grindelwald had killed many of Flamel's friends.

The storm around them began to pick up in intensity. The wind was razor sharp and the rain made it almost impossible to see. The storm seemed unnatural to Flamel he was proven right when a loud gong sound echoed throughout the field surrounding the castle. Before anyone could react three bolts of lightning came down and struck three people down. Flamel didn't even bother checking as he knew they were dead. Flamel's gaze stayed on a man with spiked blond hair and mustache. The man had one completely black eye and one blue. The man like Flamel radiated power. P The man was the Dark Lord himself Grindelwald.

" Grindelwald by the order of the ICW you are herby under arrest for numerous war crimes as well as violating the statue of secrecy. You are ordered to surrender and your forces are also ordered to lay down their arms. Refusel to do so will result in us taking you in by force."

Grindelwald started laughing and Flamel couldn't blame him. Galvin the man who gave that speech should have known it wouldn't work. According to the ICW proper protocol was to offer any enemy the chance to surrender. Grindelwald would never surrender it didn't matter if his forces were outnumbered 5-1. He would fight to the death.

"Did you really think that would work? I refuse to obey A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter. A law that demands that we conceal our true nature. A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear, lest we risk discovery. Muggles are savages. Look at what they do to each other. War has griped the entire muggle world again. I barley had to lift a finger. They want to destroy each other. They are a danger to themselves and us. We magicals have notonly the power but it's our duty to protect this world from their wrath. It's for the greater good."

"Grindelwald we both know that your greater good is bullshit. You desire power and you will stop at nothing to gain it. Look how much magical blood you have spilt. Your reign of terror is over."

"Grand Sorcerer Flamel it was you not me who caused magical blood to be spilt. I only wish to usher the wizarding world into a new world order. One in which we don't need to hide ourselves from the muggles. One were we take our rightful place as the superior beings. My fellow magical brothers and sisters follow me because they believe as I do. They are the best Wizard kind has to offer. If you choose to stand in our way then I will eradicate you like the filthy mugglesyou wish to protect."

"The best Wizard kind have to offer? Your two body guards I hardly even consider human. If they weren't on your orders I will say the butcher is a worse piece of shit then you."

Grindelwald's two body guards did indeed have sinister reputations. Grindelwald's personal body guard and chief enforcer was Hans Kruger better known as the Butcher. A nickname he earned for his brutality to his enemies. The other man was Grindelwald's right hand man his name was a mystery that not even Grindelwald knew. He was simply called the Necromancer. The Necromancer was dangerous and crafty. He knowledge of obscure magic allows him to not only raise an army of the dead called inferi but also unleashed unimaginable horror on his victims.

Grindelwald's army was made up of similar psychopaths but then two were the worst. All three had to be put down or there would never be peace.

Grindelwald smirked at Flamel's comments and in a blink of an eye he and his army launched spells at the ICW forces. The time for talking and trading barbs was over. It was time to destroy his enemies.

Flamel saw a flash of green come towards him and quickly conjured a stone shield. Leave it to Grindelwald to strike unsuspectingly he was ever the opportunist.

Flamel quickly fired back his own spell and saw that several of his colleagues were not as fast to react. Flamel barely spared them a glance this was war there would be time to grieve later. The ICW still outnumbered Grindelwald's forces and wasted no time firing back.

All hell broke loose. Spells were firing everywhere. Bodies were dropping at an alarming rate. Flamel was shielding and dodging everything coming his way but others weren't so lucky. A man who Flamel knew by face buy not by name shielded against an attack to his right but left him self open to a blasting curse to the neck. Showering all those around him in blood and gore.

Flamel watched in dismay as the people around him were cut down. Between the storm and Grindelwald having the high ground they were easy pickings. Flamel knew if they couldn't breach the walls They would all die. Flamel used his patronus to coordinate with his good friend Charlus was young only 22 but Flamel had to admit there was very few people as skilled as Charlus on the battlefield. Flamel and Charlus had each saved each others life and bonded in a way only war could do Cordnating with Charlus they made a phalanx formation with people shielding on the out side and firing offensive spells on the inside.

Working together they made it to the castle wall. Flamel and Charlus combined their power and used blasting curses and crumbled the wall. With the wall breached the tide of the battle had turned. Grindelwald's forces were being overwhelmed.

Flamel had dispatched two grunts when he saw the trademark blond hair of Grindelwald stalking towards him. Flamel tightened his grip on his staff and launched a killing curse at Grindelwald. Grindelwald dodged and fired his own killing curse back.

Flamel conjured a stone shield and then just like that both men were firing curses at a furious pace. While Flamel fired offensive spells from his staff and shielded with his free hand. Not many could do wandless magic but Flamel was extremely proficient at it. Unfortunately so was Grindelwald. Grindelwald was also extremely fast with his wand a fact that had saved his life several times.

Grindelwald was faster but Flamel had more experience and was wearing him down. Grindelwald's shield faltered after taking a hammering from some powerful spells. Before Grindelwald could recover he was hit with a cutting curse that slashed his chest. Seeing his enemy fall down Flamel went to finish him before he could Flamel felt massive pain in his back. It took a second to realize he was hit in the back with a nasty curse and he was losing a lot of blood.

Flamel collapsed to the floor he looked up to see the Butcher smiling. It was obvious who had cursed him in the back now. Flamel looked back refusing to look weak but he knew it was over. He was losing to much blood and had no strength to fight off the Butcher. Expecting the killing blow he was surprised when it never came.

Looking up he saw the Butcher standing but his head was severed. Behind him stood Charlus Potter holding his wand in one hand and a sword in the other. Flamel's vision started to fade. He was thankful that Charlus had his back.

Charlus saw Grindelwald slowly going up his tower. He wanted to chase but looked down at the severely injured Flamel. Charles knew that the anti apparition and portkey wards would keep Grindelwald trapped here he could come back later to finish him Flamel trapped as well and the only way his friend had a chance at surviving was being carried past the wards. So Charlus with Flamel draped over his back carried him through the battle. Charlus almost made it out in one piece but he took a bone breaker curse to the leg right at the wards limit Charlus dropped to one knee seeing the look of fear in his friends eyes Charlus with a strong sense of determination made it over the ward line and apparated away.

" Flamel don't you fucking die on me." Was the last thing Flamel herd before his world faded to black.

Flamel woke up a week later in his home on his private island. He learned from his wife that Charlus Potter had gotten him to his wife who was a world class healer who was stationed at the ICW command post. Perenelle was able to save his life by putting him in a magically induced coma. Allowing his own magic along with her extensive healing knowledge to heal him. Once he was stable she was able to bring him back to Flamel island. Their secret home which only a few people knew the location. He also learned that Grindelwald was able to to escape to the top of his 's forces fought hard While Grindelwald stayed hidden behind wards. Charlus Potter had done a patch up job on his leg and went back to lead the charge. He managed to kill the Necromancer but ended up to wounded to go after Grindelwald. Having no choice the ICW called upon Flamel's apprentice Albus Dumbledore as he was the only one powerful enough to take on Grindelwald. Flamel knew his apprentice had history with Grindelward and was also not known for fighting so he was surprised Dumbledore went to fight. No one saw the fight between Dumbledore and Grindelwald because they couldn't get pass the wards unlike Dumbledore who used a silver lighter to bypass the wards. Dumbledore emerged from Nuremgard tower carrying Grindelwald's body. The Great War was over.

Flamel was overjoyed the war was finally over. He was disappointed that he wasn't the one to end Grindelwald but the fact that his apprentice did was good enough for him. Honestly Flamel was tired of fighting. He was glad that People will no longer look to him to lead he was more then happy to pass the Reigns to his apprentice.

Flamel was resting in his bed and Perenelle was cooking in the kitchen when a flash of fire appeared in the Flamel's parlor. Silently Dumbledore moved to the house. Before Perenelle even noticed A green light erupted from Dumbledore's wand striking Perenelle. Perenelle dropped to the floor the life leaving her eyes.

Flamel was just about to drift off to sleep when his bedroom door opened. He was Surprised to See His Apprentice Albus there. Before Flamel could even ask what Albus was doing there Dumbledore had moved his wand. Flamel could only watch in horror as the spell raced towards him.

Some time laterDumbledore stood outside the Flamel's house he couldn't believe how easy his plan worked. Now he was in possession of the Philosophers stone. Dumbledore walked out of the house and laughed he knew the House was under the Fidelius charm and no one would be able to find this place. A Crow circled above Cawing. The bird landed on Dumbledore's shoulder with a flash where once was a crow now stood a Phoenix. Dumbledore just laughed as they flamed away. They left the house looking forever peaceful with no signs of the tragedy that happened in its walls.


	2. Chapter 1

**May 1997**

Charlus Potter took in the British air. He couldn't believe it had been 52 years since he last was here. 55 years ago he left to join the ICW in the war against Grindelwald. It had been a lifetime ago. Charlus stood at 6 foot 4 inches although technically he was 75 he looked like he was in his late 40s. His body was well defined but his age showed in his hair and eyes. His hair was grey and chopped short with a military cut. While his eyes were brown one could notice the wrinkles underneath. His face had a few scars including one right over his right eye.

Charlus was looking forward to seeing his brother Flemont. Flemont was the oldest of the three Potter children. Charlus was the middle child and their sister Anabell was the baby. Anabell was 12 when her and their parents died from a bad case of dragon pox With the tragedy of losing their family Flemont became over protective of Charlus.

Flemont had a very sharp mind and was highly ambitious . When he graduated he went into politics. Taking the Potter seat on the wizagarmet. Charlus while intelligent in his own way craved adventure and was one of the best duelists in Europe. When war broke out Charlus signed up with the ICW, Flemont upset at the possibility of losing his only remaining family forbid Charlus from joining as head of house. This led to huge row between the two that Charlus decided to just leave.

During the war on a mission for the ICW Charlus met a women named Anastasia. She was beautiful and Smart and they talked for hours. Charlus was devastated when he found out the truth about her she was an Assassin for Grindelwald. She was a Metamorphmagus and was able to change her appearance at will. After a failed attempt to try and kill Nicholas Flamel, Charlus was tasked to hunt her took 6 months before Charlus tracked her down, Due to unusual circumstances he ended up saving her life from Nazis. Indebted to Charlus she gave up the location of Grindelwald's stronghold.

It was after the war when she was on trial. Charlus came to her defense saying how instrumental she was on bringing down Grindelwald. Dumbledore the hero who defeated Grindelwald pushed for her execution. Having felt no other choice Charlus broke Anastasia out of prison.

Having broken the law Charlus became a wanted man by the ICW which meant he couldn't go home and amend things with his Brother. Charlus had spent many years on the run with Anastasia which lead to them falling in Love and getting married . They fled to America and were granted asylum from the ICW in exchange they both would join a special joint task force of the American military and MACUSA that specialized in magical warfare. Charlus and Anastasia changed their names to Jason and Emily Stevens The ICW believed Charlus and Anastasia died and gave up the hunt. After several decades in the special forces the two retired and Charlus now known as Jason Steven's had unofficially been granted the title ArchMage after his revolutionary shield spell he invented. MACUSA also awarded him the Eye of Magnus the highest honor in MACUSA.

Unfortunately Anastasia couldn't have children due to a nasty curse she recived on her uterus. So despite always wanting a family they never got the chance. They still made the best of their lives and where Madly in Love with each other.

The years passed and Anastasia had grown sick. Charlus tried everything to save his wife but it was in vain. With a heavy heart he sat with her and watched as she grew worse. Finally at the end she made him promise her that he would return to his family. She did not want him spending the rest of his life alone.

Charlus wife passed over a month ago it had taken him some time to mourn. However he knew it was time to fulfill his promise to his late wife. Charlus knew that nobody knew who he really was but he still took precautions. While he could have entered the country via magical means Charlus decided He enter the country using muggle transportation. Every magical Government had magical checkpoints where foreigners could portkey, Floo or Apparate. Doing so without the proper authorization could face a harsh fine or even prison also still went by Jason Stevens his wand and sword he hid with disillusion and notice me not charms. While many witches and Wizards felt uneasy in the muggle world Charlus had spent a life time learning to adapt to both worlds.

Charlus left the airport and took a muggle taxi to a hotel. Once in his room he put a do not disturb sign dropped his bags without even bother to un pack and disappeared with out a sound. Charlus apparated to the house of his childhood Potter Manor.

Potter Manor still looked as magnificent as ever. It had a beautiful lawn and in the center was a fountain with a regal Lion as the centerpiece. The front gate Had the Potter Family crest two Griffins holding up a shield with a Lion on it. With the Potter Family motto ignis aurum probat which means Fire tests Gold. An old saying that meant through adversity we become stronger.

Charlus hesitated at the gate he could feel the powerful wards. He knew if he touched the gate and if his brother really did remove him from the family it would be extremely unpleasant. It would be like experiencing the Cruciatus curse. That would only be a warning the next touch would kill him instantly. Charlus thought a letter would be better but everytime he tried it seemed to impersonal. In the end Charlus figured it was best to deal with his brother face to face. Calming his nerves he summoned his courage and put his hand on the gate.

The gate grew warm and just when Charlus thought it didn't work the gate swung open. Charlus gave a sigh of relief. He began walking on the grounds to the front door. Looking at the manor it looked well kept but it still felt empty and depressing. He reached the front door and without hesitating went inside. Normally he would knock but he felt somthing was very wrong it was to quiet.

He entered into a large entrance hall. It was exactly the same as he remembered. Before he can take another step he found himself frozen in place. Also being confronted by an old angrey house elf.

"Who is you?" "How did you enter this place?"

Charlus recognized the House elf as the Head Potter Family elf Loki. Loki was the elf when he was younger.

"Loki it's me Charlus Potter."

Loki starred at Charlus for what felt like forever finally Loki's eyes lit up in recognition. He ran and gave Charlus a hug.

"Master Charlus it is you. Loki thought for sure you were dead."

Charlus finally unfrozen peeled the excited elf off his leg and began to look around. Like the outside everything look well kept but it still felt it was missing somthing.

"Loki where is my brother?"  
The Elf's ears dropped and his body sagged

"Master Flemont And Misstress Dorea are no longer with us. Neither is young Master James and his Misstress Lilly."

"What do you mean gone? Who is James?"

Loki remained silent he knew he would have to answer but he could tell Charlus had no idea what happens to the Rest of the Potters.

"Loki I order you to tell me what happens to my brother."

So loki told him how the bad wizard had Flemont and Dorea killed in their private chambers in the wizengarmet. Loki also explained how Flemont and Dorea had a son named James who married Lily Evens. They also had a son named Harry. Loki said how James and Lilly went into hiding after Flemont and Dorea's death. Charlus was outraged that his brother and wife was killed. He blamed himself if he had never left he could have protected them.

"I have a nephew this is surprising but not unwelcome. I have waisted enough time. It is time I get to know my family. Where is James now?"

Loki burst into fresh tears and then began the next part of his tale how the bad wizard came for James and Lily killing them both and how the bad wizard tried to kill baby Harry. Loki said he didn't know why or how but apparently baby Harry survived the killing curse and rebound it onto the bad wizard.

"He really rebounded the curse that's unheard off. Let alone to even do that as a baby. This bad wizard is lucky he is allready dead. I will hunt down everyone that served this Dark Lord the death of his family would be avenged.

"So Harry was orphaned? As honor bound elfs to House Potter you should have bought him here."

"We tried at first master Charlus but We is only Elfs they would not let us raise Baby Harry."

Charlus knew upon further thinking that Loki was right there was no way House Elfs would be given custody to anybody let alone Harry Potter who it seems was a big hero. Charlus very much would like to meet the last Potter but Harry was just a child he was sure he was happy where he was.

"Loki you can find Harry Potter right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I want you to find him and watch him without revealing yourself. I would like to know about my great nephew. I want to make sure he is happy and well taken care for."

Loki left in an audible pop. Charlus went to explore the rest of the house. It was exactly how he remembered it which made him nostalgic. It was with a heavy heart that Charlus Potter went into the master bedroom. Charlus had just recently lost his wife and now to come and find out his brother and sister in law had been killed and not only that they had a son. A nephew he would never get to meet because of the actions of an evil dick. Two lone tears fell down the grizzled warriors face.

It was sometime later Charlus agin found the will to move and he decided to check out the wall of portraits he would pay his respects to his parents and grandparents maybe if he was lucky Flemont and Dorea had made portraits of themselves to. After talking to various family members including his parents Charlus finally came upon a portrait that made him misty eyed. His brother had managed to make a portrait after all.

"Charlus is that you? My god it has been a long time."

"Flemont brother it's good to see you."

After a long pause finally Charlus said what he ha been wanting to say forever.

"I'm sorry brother I should have never left I should have been here. I should have never allowed that madman to destroy our family. I was weak and selfish. It was my job as protector."

"No Charlus it is I who owes you an apology. I tried controlling you but you followed your heart and I should have supported the ICW declared you dead i was heartbroken I knew then I would never get the chance to tell you I was wrong. Now seeing you here o only wish I could say it in person. I am proud of the man you are Charlus. I am also glad you were'nt here when that madmen was around. If you where here he would have killed you too. But now there is a Potter left alive to teach young Harry what it means to be a Potter."

The two men spent the next few hours catching up and filling in the details of their lives. Charlus Potter went to bed at peace with him self the first time in a long time.

The next afternoon Charlus was surprised by a very angry Loki. Charlus saw Loki shaking and balling his fists.

"Loki what's wrong?"

"It's Young Master Potter sirs."

"What about him?" Charlus was genuinely concern he had never seen the elf look so angry.

"It's the fat ones he lives with. They is beating young master really badly. Loki wanted to help but master forbid Loki from being seen."

"THEY WHAT? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

-/-/-:-/-/-/. WARNING GRAPHIC CHILD ABUSE

7 year old Harry Potter was not having a good day. The morning started with the usual he got up early to make his relatives breakfast. While he was cooking Dudley his fat cousin shoved him causing Harry to get burned and to drop a raw egg on the Dudley's father and Harry's uncle became enraged and kicked Harry multiple times for daring to drop their food on the floor. His Aunt Petunia just shrieked about her spotless kitchen and How he ruined it. Vernon put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and shoved him into the raw egg on the floor.

"Lick it up Freak, how dare you dirty up our kitchen and waste our food." Harry did as he was told knowing the consequences would be a lot worse if he didn't do it. A lone tear trailed down Harry's cheek. That was all Harry will allow to come out. He had long gotten used the daily torture of his relatives. Ever since he could remember he had been beaten and humiliated. In the beginning he cried out for his mom or dad or anybody to help him. Vernon always took great pleasure in reminding Harry that his parents were dead and that his dad was a good for nothing drunk and his mother a whore and how they killed themselves in a car crash. Then Vernon would go into how Harry should feel lucky to be in his house and not dead. Vernon loves seeing Harry cry so Harry willed himself never to cry except a lone tear ever now and again.

After he was forced to lick the floor. Vernon made him finish making breakfast for them. As usual Harry was not allowed to have any.  
After breakfast Harry had to walk to school. While Dudley was driven to school. Harry having to walk to school always made him late and then he would have to deal with his teacher. Harry's teacher didn't like him since day one when Harry didn't know his name. When she asked his name he said Freak. His teacher got mad and belittled him in front of the class. Then Harry didn't know how it happened but his teachers hair turned blue. This got him badly beaten despite Harry saying he had no idea how it happened. Ever since then his teacher had always been nasty to him.

Today was no different having refused to give Harry a assignment and then Yelling at him after class for not completing the assignment. It was during lunch when things became extremely bad for Harry. Dudley and his gang decided to play Harry hunting. Harry ran to get away but found himself cornered. Harry in desperation closed his eyes and wished he could escape his herd a pound pop and opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself on the roof. Harry was shocked he couldn't believe how he had gotten on the roof. To make matters worse he couldn't get down. Eventually they had to call the fire department to get him down. The principal called aunt Petunia and told her what happened and that Harry was suspended.

Harry knew that his Aunt and Uncle would make him pay dearly for this. Which is why Harry found himself outside number 4 private drive dreading going in. He knew what waited for him inside. Harry thought about running away but he knew that wouldn't work. He had tried when he was 5 only for the cops to bring him back and to get beaten twice as badly. Harry never understood why every adult he encountered didn't believe him when he told them of the abuse he was receiving. Before they arrived at his house they were all very caring but once they talked to Uncle Vernon they called him a liar.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the front door opening. Harry gave a surprised shock when he felt a large hand grab his arm and throw him inside. Harry looked up to the see the very angry face of his uncle.

"So now you gone and did it you fucking Freak. This is how you repay our kindness I have hand enough of your freakishness embarrassing this family." Vernon starting raining his fist down on Harry. Harry could do nothing but curl up. Vernon was relentless with his fists and his steel toe boots. The beating were always bad but this one was way worse despite Harry's best effort he whimpered. Vernon stoped the beating and Harry thinking it was over tried to crawl his battered and beaten body towards his cupboard.

"WHERE THE FUCK YOU THINK YOUR GOING FREAK." Vernon graves Harry's hair and dragged him into the living room. He grabbed the fire place poker out of the fire and pressed into Harry's back. The searing pain was to much for Harry and he started crying. Again and again Vernon brought the hot poker down. Harry cried and screamed and begged for anyone to come save him but it seems nobody herd him or cared. Eventually the pain was so unbearable Harry blacked out.

Harry woke up sometime later in his broom cupboard he had no idea what time it was as it was pitch black like always. Harry had never felt this much pain in his life even the tiniest of movements caused him agony. It was The he herd the locks of his cupboard coming undone. Harry's eyes widen in fear he couldn't take another beating . He tried desperately to move to try and hide but the pain wouldn't let him. The door opened Harry's heart clenched but instead of Vernon there was a man Harry had never seen before.

Charlus was both disgusted and Extremely Livid as Loki told him the horror show he witnessed. How dare those savages do this to a member of house Potter let alone a small child. Charlus was also intrigued by the wards Loki encountered. Loki told him how Harry Potter's relatives with muggles and Harry being to young to place the wards there that meant that a witch or wizard placed the wards. Which mean they knew about what was going on and did nothing. In fact Loki had told him about a ward that actively confounded muggles who entered the house. That would mean not only does someone know they were making sure it didn't stop.

Charles had Loki bring him just outside the wards on number 4 private drive. After examining them he knew he can bypass most of them except the blood ward. Charlus frowned at the blood ward although it was working it was extremely weak. From what Charlus could gather Someone had used Harry's blood and tied it to his relatives. It was powered by love but the ward was weak. Blood wards were extremely powerful and depending on what the blood was used for and how it was attained determined what strengthening it and what weakened it. This particular blood ward was powered on love but it seem it was tweaked by someone with serious skill. The blood ward stayed active with barest of gestures as long as Harry called it home it would function not at full power but it would still do what it's designed to do.

As long as Charlus did not intended to cause harm to Harry he would be fine. The other wards Charlus could avoid if he refrained from using magic. So with that Charlus wearing a muggle suit knocked on number 4 private drive.

After a Minute the door opened to reveal a large walrus like man who had no neck and beady eyes.

"Who are you" the large man said rather rudely.

"Good evening you must be . My name is Jason Stevens I'm with Scottland yard. I'm here investigating claims of child abuse."

Vernon Dursley eyes grew wide saw he looked at the Scottland yard badge. His eyes narrowed as he realized the boy must've told somebody. Well Vernon was sure like the other times that they will find nothing. Then he would finally get rid of the freak once and for all.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time but there is no child abuse in this house."

"Well you must forgive me if I won't take your word for it. This is a serious matter so if it's all the same to you I am going to go inside and investigate this matter."

"Do you have a warrant? You can't just barge into my house you know."

Charlus smiles as he handed Vernon a warrant . It was fake of course but Vernon didn't know that.

"Now excuse me." He shoved passed The large man and entered the home. The first thing Charlus noticed was the House was perfectly clean in a creepy abnormal way. The next thing charlus noticed was the many pictures of a fat child who looked like a pig. There was no evidence at all that another boy lived here.

Charlus herd The man talking with who he had assumed was his wife looking at her he was surprised she was so skinny seeing the state of her husband and son. The son was in the kitchen eating but he couldn't find Harry was then Charlus noticed the locks on the cupboard under the stairs.

"Mr. Dursley what's in that cupboard?" Vernon and his wife both paled on hearing that.

"It's nothing a storage cupboard."

"Mr Dursley open the cupboard this is not a request I don't care what you have in there you will open the door. If you do not comply I will handcuff you and break the door down myself. "

Vernon reluctantly opened the locks and when Charlus looked in his blood began to boil. Inside lying on the floor was a broken and bruised child. There was dried blood caked all over him and what looked like burns on his back.

Seeing the injuries were worse then hearing Loki describe it. The boy looked at Charlus with a hint of curiosity but Charlus could see the fear in his eyes. No child should ever have that look in their eyes.

"It's okay I won't hurt you I promise in fact I'm here to take you away from here."

Harry hesitated 'could it really be true is this man going to take him away.' Taking a deep breath Harry grabbed his hand thinking anything was better then the Dursleys.

Vernon watching this had finally had enough.  
And grabbed Harry by the wrist.

"That's enough the freak will not be going anywhere with you."

Charlus let his Aura fully out which had the benefit of making him look taller and powerful.

"Excuse me but how do you plan on stoping me?" The steel in his voice caused Vernon to flinch but he quickly recovered and pulled out a gun.

"I will not let that Freak get me locked up. Now I'm going to do this world a favor and something I should have done long ago and kill that freak." Before Vernon could even touch the trigger he was hit with a red light making him fall unconscious.

Petunia shrikes seeing her husband fall. She pointed at Charlus and looked at him in horror.

"Your one of them freaks."

Charlus didn't even bother answering. He had just used magic he knew he didn't have much time now as whoever set up the wards would soon be alerted to his presence. He had a small window but he had to act fast. He would love to sit here and make them pay but he didn't have time. In the end he decided on the perfect plan. He really didn't want to as the spell was morally wrong in this case but desperate times.

He put the imperious curse on Vernon forcing him to take his gun and rob banks in France with it. That should get him arrested by muggle authorities and get him locked up where he belongs. Dudley was a child and an innocent so he only wiped his memory and had Loki bring him to a Forster home in America. The official story being he lost his memory and parents in a car crash. The Forster home would treat him nice and even though he won't be a spoiled prince he would grow up well cared for. Petunia took more consideration but in the end he decided to keep her memories but he sent her to an mental institution in Germany where no one would believe her stories.

Harry Potter watch wide eyed as the man pulled out a stick and waved it around. He cried out in alarm when a creature with large eyes and tennis ball eyes popped in out of no where and took his cousin and Aunt away. The man turned to look at Harry.

"I imagine you have questions I'll answer all of them but first we need to get you out of here and we need to heal you. This is Trixie she's going to bring you somewhere safe." Harry saw another creature like the first one but this one was distinctly feminine. The creature held out her hand and Harry still thinking this was all a dream grabbed her hand. With a small pop the creature and Harry Potter disappeared. Charlus watch them go and in his last act of covering up he caused the wires in the house to go up in flames and he conjured four masses that looked like bodies. To anyone muggle or magical it would look like the Dursleys and Harry Potter died in a tragic fire. Charlus knew in order to keep Harry safe then for the time being the world needed to think he was dead. Charlus took one last look at the house rising in flames and then vanished. 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: To clarify some things Charlus and the world know The Flamels are dead. The world thinks Flamel died from his wounds and his wife lost the will to live without her husband. I was going to wait to the weekend to post this next chapter but the amount of support this story recived inspired me to release the chapter early. Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this story I hope you continue to do so. As always please review I enjoy hearing your feedback.**

It had been four years since Charlus saved  
Harry from the Dursleys. Their relationship was rocky at first. Charlus never had a kid and Harry was guarded and closed off. But over the years they had formed a very strong relationship. They both helped the other heal. Charlus helped Harry heal from years of abuse and Harry helped Charlus heal from his heartache at losing his wife. They now considered each other Grandpa and grandson respectively.

Harry upon learning about magic became obsessed. He wanted to learn everything he could and so Charlus taught him. Everyday they would practice a subject. When they weren't studying magic they would play games both magical and non magical. Charlus had long ago learned how to make electric work around magic so he had no problem getting a tv and a computer. Harry introduced him to DVDs and together with Loki and Trixie they watched many movies. Other times Charlus would tell Harry stories about the Potter family. Charlus just wish he had stories about Harry's parents but unfortunately he never met them. The last four years had been great but Charlus knew it was time for Harry Potter to renter the world.

It was a few days before Harry's eleventh birthday. They had just got back from vacation in Florida. They went to Disney world and Universal studios and Harry had loved every moment of it. However he was very excited to be coming back to England he anxiously awaited his letter from Hogwarts. Sure enough When Harry walked into the kitchen Trixie handed him a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"It came, it came." Harry was excitedly yelled while opening the letter. Harry read all the parchment and upon the last one his excitement turned into a frown.

Charlus didn't even need to ask what was wrong. He knew that the last letter was from the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. They had both been expecting it.

After Charlus set the Dursley house on fire he had Loki watch the house discreetly for any wizard or witch who came to investigate. Loki has reported back that Albus Dumbledore arrived at the house. This of course made Charlus do some digging. It was truly amazing how little the wizarding world knew of the wonders of house elfs. With Loki and Trixie's help Charlus was able to find out that Albus Dumbledore had been named Harry's Guardian. He also found out Dumbledore was the one who made the wards around private drive.

Charlus found it odd that the headmaster went to such lengths for Harry but never lifted a finger to help other orphans of the war. Even with Harry's celebrity status it seemed extreme. Both Charlus and Harry had decided to be wary of the Headmaster. Since Harry Potter was registered at birth to Hogwarts they knew once he got his letter Albus would see his name in the book of students and know that Harry was alive.

Charlus took the letter from Harry. Dumbledore had asked if they could arrange a vist here at Potter manner. Not likely Charlus thought. He decided he will go to Hogwarts. It was time he and the headmaster had a little chat.

"Alright I'm going to go to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore. I sure as hell don't want him here and I don't want to arrange a meeting that will give him time to plan somthing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Grandda?"

"I'll be fine Harry, just because I am old doesn't mean I can't take of myself. Don't you have a potion brewing that you need to take care off? I'll be back in two hours I expect that potion to be a perfect lilac when I come back or I would empty it and make you do it again."

"Yes grandda." With that Harry went down to the potion room. Where he was working on a first year potion. Charlus had insisted he know the coursework before going to Hogwarts and he demanded perfection. Harry knew at this point it was just busy work to stop him from worrying as he had completed this potion allready but Harry didn't argue. He could use the distraction.

With Harry gone Charlus turned to Loki.

"If I'm not back In two hours you know what to do."

"Yes Master Charlus Loki remembers."

"Good." With that Charlus walked out the door and disappeared with a small pop.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which he was the headmaster of. It had been a long day. Dumbledore had spent the day going over the fire that had supposedly killed Harry Potter and his muggle relatives. Dumbledore hasn't looked into the matter in four years. He remembered the day of the fire. He had a wizengarmet meeting that had run late and therefore he did not see the warning alarms he placed at Private drive go off. By time he saw the alarms and arrived at Number 4 Private drive the house had burned down.

After investigating he had found that indeed all four members of the house had perished.  
Dumbledore had always felt something was off but having found nothing was forced to admit that they had died. He purposely kept The Ministry out of the loop and had created a narrative for why Harry Potter wouldn't come to Hogwarts. He will spin the tale of whatever Harry did to defeat Voldemort had cost him his magic. The public would still consider him a hero but wouldn't question why he isn't in the magical world.

Dumbledore was surprised when the book of names read Harry Potter. Dumbledore was even more surprised to find that Harry was at Potter added a note to the Hogwarts letter asking for Meeting under the guise of wanting to meat with all the new students individually before term starts. After Dumbledore wrote the letter he went right to investigating the fire determine to find what he missed.

So far like last time it turned up very little. Dumbledore didn't know why there was four bodies in the house nor how had Harry gotten away. There were to many unknowns and If there is one thing Dumbledore Hates is not knowing something.

Dumbledore could feel one of his frequent Headachs coming on. He quickly poped a lemon drop and like always he began to feel better. The pain was reduced to a mild throb and Dumbledore rubbed his temples. He was just beginning to relax when his door burst open with his deputy Headmistress and transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall and His Potions Master Severus Snape trying to hold back a old man that Dumbledore thought was long dead suddenly things made sense.

"Charlus Potter what a nice surprise." McGonagall and Snape's mouths opened in shock.

"Quit Gapping like a bunch of fishes I told you I was here to see Dumbledore. Laddie I would remove that hand before I chop it off and feed it to you." Charlus said menacingly referring to Snape's hand on his shoulder.

Snape removed his hand and sneered at Charlus only to be met with eyes as hard steel. Charlus refused to be cowed by Snape and stared back until Snape dropped his eyes. He then turned his head towards the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus it's been a long time."

Severus, Minerva thank you but it seems Charlus and I have some catching up to do." Recognizing the dismissal they both left Minerva still in shock about Charlus and Snape determinedly avoiding Charlus's eyes.

Once Charlus was sitting Albus decide to try and ease the tension.

" I assume your hear about the letter I sent to Young Mr Potter. I can't tell you what a shock it's been learning Harry is still alive. It's actually a relief to know that Harry survived such tragedy. Let alone in your care. Last I herd you died on the run from the ICW."

Charlus narrowed his eyes he got not only the unspoken questions but also how Dumbledore had emphasized the word Run.

"By tragedy you must mean the fire and yes it was very fortunate that Harry wasn't in the house for that. Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear. It's been a while Dumbledore why I still remember the last time we met. Remember the good old days when you fought beside me against Grindelwald's forces? Actually you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to narrow his eyes in anger. He knew Charlus thought less of him for not participating in the war until his final battle with Grindelwald. He quickly masked his annoyance, anger would get him know where.

"I'm afraid Charlus that I never had the temperament for battle. I am what the muggles call a lover not a fighter. I left the fighting to the professionals like you and our good friend Nicholas."

"Oh don't be so modest Dumbledore you obviously had skill if you were able to kill Grindelwald. Of course this was after the battle was over and Grindelwald was badly wounded."

"He fled to the top of his tower and erected wards. Nicholas was dying and you yourself were recovering from injuries. After hours of trying to get to him out of the tower I was asked to bring him down. Gellert decided not to go quietly. If it wasn't for Fawkes I'd have died. I've never claimed to be some Conquering hero Charlus."

"I beg to differ Albus. You seemed hell bent on flaunting your new found authority at Anastasia's trial. Wasn't it you who aggressively called for her to be put to death. Despite how much she helped us you demanded she died. Yet curious enough you care about Reforming people now. As was the case when you kept Severus out of jail. Yes Albus I do my research. It's funny because by rights he deserved to die. One good deed does not discount a lifetime of bad I think where your exact words. So I ask you Dumbledore where the fuck do you get off?"

"I admit I acted rashely regarding Anastasia. I was angry I had just found out that My Mentor and your Friend Nicholas Flamel has died due to his injuries and what was worse was Perenelle decided to join her husband in the after life. However it was a good lesson during that time that made me change my mind to people could be redeemed. I vowed to give people the benefit of the doubt the second time around. However we are off track we should get back to the reason your here and that is the matter of young Mr Potter.  
While I'm thrilled Mr. Potter has found he still has family left you must know Harry can't stay with you under your currant status. I know this isn't what you want to hear but please understand I only have Young Mr Potter's best interest at heart."

Charlus noted how quickly Dumbledore had deflected his concerns and jumped right into Guardianship of his Grandson.

"I beg your Pardon Dumbledore but Harry isn't staying with anyone but me. That isn't up for debate. I assume your saying I can't be his Guardian because of my status with the ICW. However that's easily fixed seeing how your the Supreme Mugwump of ICW which means you can easily pardon me. Which I'm sure you will do because one your a major reason why I was on the run from the ICW and two you want what is best for Harry being his magical Guardian and all that..."

Dumbledore tried to interrupt but Charlus was having none of that.

"...Don't interrupt me that's extremely rude, you will sit down and pardon my French shut the fuck up till I'm done. So what was I saying? Ah yes you being Harry's magical Guardian. Speaking off being his Guardian you better give me a very good reason why you felt you would ignore the will of Harry's parents and placed him with those magic hating muggles. Do you have any idea what they did to him? They beat him repeatedly. Is this you having his best interests at heart?"

"What do you mean they beat him? In my letter I specifically told them to treat Harry like they would treat their own son. I even had the place watched and nobody reported him being beaten. I also am not aware his parents left any instructions upon their death. If they had then I assure you I had no idea. Why I made myself Guardian of Harry is quite simple. After Voldemort was defeated he still had many supporters. I could t let Harry fall into their hands and light families would have treated him as a hero and would have applied him or used him to gain favor. Both options were not what was best for Harry. So I used my Influence to be named his Guardian and brought him to his only family I had left. I put wards up over his home to protect him and to prevent other muggles from witnessing any accidental magic. In Hindsight I should have checked up on him personally but being the Headmaster, Chief Warlock as well as supreme Mugwump of the ICW are very demanding jobs. It's easy to judge from your position but if you were in my shoes would you do any different? I could pardon you but I won't you murdered Harry's relatives and that is something I can not forgive. Now I won't turn you in but it's out of the question of you being allowed to be Harry's Guardian."

Charlus was taken back at first Dumbledore had given him a reasonable explanation of his actions but still Charlus felt there was something off. Knowing arguing about the past was pointless he decided to just focus on gaining legal Guardianship a battle he knew he could win.

"Your wrong again Albus I didn't kill his relatives even though I wanted to. That doesn't mean they got away Free and clear. Each one is serving their unique punishment in different locations. So you have no reason not to give me a pardon. If you truly felt bad about what happened to Harry you won't deny him his only chance at family. Of course regardless if you don't pardon me I'll just take Harry and leave. I've gone this long on the run you know I can disappear and I won't leave my grandson behind. However he deserves the chance at a normal life."

" You are of course correct . He should have a normal life and despite what you may think I'm not the enemy. If you give a magical oath you do not kill the Dursleys I will grant you your Pardon. You will still have to file for custody with the ministry but I promise I will not challenge it."

"I Charlus Xavier Potter do herby sweat on my life and magic I did not kill the Dursleys so Mote it be. Lumos." A green light erupted from the tip of Charlus's wand

"Very well then I Albus Percival wulfric Brain Dumbledore Supreme Mugwump dobherby use my authority given to me by The I.C.W to pardon Charlus Xavier Potter of all crimes so I say so mote it be."

"Thank you Albus. While I don't fully trust you I'm glad we came to agreement on this." With that Charlus shook Dumbledore's hand and left.

Once Dumbledore was sure he left he let out a tired sigh. Fawkes let out to the average person what sounded like chirps but in reality was actually talking to Dumbledore.

{ "it was a small price to pay Fawkes. While Charlus being alive is an inconvenience it's nothing I can't handle. His involvement changes nothing of my plans. In fact this could help gain the boys trust. Charlus will be delt with in due time I am nothing if not patient. In the mean time it seems as our plan with Quirrell worked he is back from Albania and has applied for the defense against the Dark arts position. Please deliver this note inviting him to my office. He is staying in a room at the leaky cauldron."}

With that Fawkes flashed away carrying Dumbledore's note. While Dumbledore just smiled at how interesting a year it was going to be.

A week later on Harry's birthdayCharlus and Harry had just left Gringotts. Charlus had taken Harry to the Potter family vault where his parents had left two letters one was from James addressed to both Lily and Harry. The other was from Lily addressed to James and Harry. Harry took both he was at first hesitant but the curiosity and desire to read words from his parents won out. Harry didn't read them in the vault he decided to read them later. Charlus didn't question it he knew how much the letters meant to Harry.

Charlus had a busy week. Since Dumbledore pardoned him he went to he ministry to claim the Potter seat on the wizengarmet and file for Guardianship of Harry Potter. Charlus return to England was a shocking story and as expected it was on the front page of the daily Prophet. Charlus had found it aggravating to have reporters clocking his every move. It was compounded by claiming guardianship over Harry who was also very popular in the wizarding world. It seemed after a week people didn't feel the need to approach him but they still pointed and starred.

After leaving Gringotts Charlus took Harry to Florish and Botts to get Harry's school books. Harry was browsing the shelves looking at books that caught his eye. Harry was so preoccupied he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Harry Crashed into a young girl.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Harry said while offering his hand to the girl. The girl looked to be about his age and had long curly blond hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. The girl's most striking feature was her icy blue eyes. Her face was proud and aristocratic made even more so by the regal green dress robes she wore. Still Harry couldn't help but notice that she was rather cute.

"You should watch where you are going." The girl said back rather rudely in Harry's opinion.

"Yeah I know I was just distracted the names Harry and you are?" The girl just scoffed

"I know who you are Harry Potter." The girl answered while glaring at Harry which confused him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Harry asked.

"No you have no need for it." The girl continued to glare at him and at this point Harry was annoyed with her rude behavior. He was about to retort when a man with black hair and a well groomed goatee with the same icy blue eyes as the girl only much sterner arrived. Everything about the man screamed he wasn't someone to mess with. From his posture to his expensive robes. Harry got a slight chill looking at him.

"I trust Daphne that you are behaving yourself? Oh and who is this?" The man's voice was soft but commanding

"Yes father I am behaving this boy is Harry Potter and I was just telling him to be more careful as he knocked into me."

The man's eyes narrowed on hearing Harry's name. Harry saw the man's eye travel to his scar and then size him up.

"Merlin's beard so you are Harry Potter. I have to admit You are not what I was expecting our great savior to look like. I guess it's true what they say don't meet your idols they always disappoint you."

It was Harry's turn to narrow his eyes. Harry was angry but he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his Grandpa.

" Cyrus Greengrass I assume? You look a lot like your father Virgil. It's clear to see you inherited more then just his looks and money. You have his mannerisms as well." Cyrus flushed red from embarrassment from Charlus statement. He would like nothing more then to curse the old man and the bloody boy who lived but he was smart enough to know it wouldn't work out well for him. Charlus may be old but Cyrus had no doubt charlus could still wipe the floor with him. Not to mention Charlus was now Head of the Potter family which had both massive wealth and political sway more so then his family. So Cyrus forced a smile on his face and shook Potter's hand.

" Charlus Potter what a surprise back from the dead. Last I had herd you were wanted by the ICW. I'm not suprised that the charges have been dropped the Potters always seemed to ignore the rules the rest of us follow. Come Daphne we have better things to do."

With that Cyrus and Daphne left but not before Daphne turned back to look at Harry. It was meant to be a glare but Harry saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry about them Harry. The Greengrass family has always been rivals with the Potter family. We were both the most influential families in the Grey faction. My brother and Virgil Greengrass had a joint buisnnes together. Virgil had a gambling problem that threatened the business so in exchange for helping out virgil with his massive debts Flemont made Virgil sell his half of the business. The Greengrass family never recovered. It wasn't until Virgil arraigned the marriage between Cyrus and Gabriella Olsson they came into wealth again. Gabriella was the oldest of two girls. Her sister was a Squib and was kicked out the family so the marriage let Cyrus Greengrass in control of the entire Olsson fortune. It seems the Greengrass family still harbors bad feelings. Oh well forget about them it's your birthday."

Harry said nothing as his grandfather paid for his books and steered him out the shop. Harry just kept thinking about the girl Daphne. Soon enough though Harry being 11 was distracted and thoughts about Daphne went to several different shops getting Harry his school supplies. Harry even got to pick out a beautiful snowy owl Harry named Hedwig. It was when Charlus told him it was time to go did Harry realize they never went to Olivanders.

"Grandpa I never got a wand."

"Don't worry Harry. We're not going to Olivanders. I met an amazing Shaman in the states. He personally crafted wands In tune with the user. While Olivander is good he sells allready made Wands. While your magic may find one suitable it is not completely made for you.

Charlus had his friend visit the next day. Charlus Friend was a very tall Cherokee Native American whose name was Wicasa. Which Harry was told meant Sage. Wicasa had many scars on his face and body and one of his eyes was milky white indicating he was blind in that eye. According to Wicasa his scars and his eye were the result of being tortured by insane cultists. A fate which Charlus rescued him from. After a hearty lunch where Charlus and Wicasa got caught up on each other's life Wicasa unfurled a long rug with many different types of wood and jars full of different cores.

"All right Harry the way this works is first you pick a core. I will hand you different cores and your magic will tell you if it's the right one or not. Then you would do the same with the wood. The reason we choose a core first is because the magical cores react differently to different woods."

Harry did as he was told and Wicasa handed him different cores. The first was unicorn hair. Harry felt a very faint presence but he knew it wasn't the one for him. Next was dragon heartstring he also knew this wasn't the one. This went on for some time with no results. The closer he got was to a Phoenix feather. Harry thought that was the one but Wicasa said it wasn't even though his magic reacted strongly to it it wasn't a perfect match. Harry had all but given up when he was offered a thick gold strand of what looked like fur but felt as hard as gold. Once Harry touched it he felt his magic flair he knew instantly that this was the core he wanted.

" Ah that is one of the oldest cores I have a strand of fur from the Nemean Lion. A rare species of Magical Lions with golden fur which is impenetrable by everything magical and physical but it's own claws. Now Harry choose a wood between yew, red oak and Ebony. Those are the only woods who can hold such a core."

Harry felt the first two woods of yew and red oak and felt nothing from the oak. The yew he felt his magic respond to but in a dark way. It was as if a dark presence inside him craved the yew. Harry quickly dropped the Yew he didn't like the dark feeling it brought out of him. Harry picked up the ebony and felt the same flair of magic he felt with the Nemean Lion fur. He knew the ebony was for him. Wicasa took the ebony and Nemean Lion fur and said it would take him a day to craft it.

Wicasa returned two days later saying how the process took longer then he thought. He presented the wand to Harry it was 12 inches rigid but according to Wicasa it was strongest for defensive magic and conjuring. It was weak with illusion magic. Once Harry held it he felt like it was an extension of him and not just a wand. Wicasa also had placed Small runes on it that made his wand anti summonable, and unbreakable. The wand was also keyed into Harry's magic and blood. Which meant no one besides Harry could weild it and if for what ever reason Harry's wand wasn't on him he just needed to will his magic and his wand would appear in his hand. Harry had seen Charlus do this with his own wand and with his sword. Wicasa also told him since the wand was crafted specifically for Harry it didn't have the trace on it like Olivander puts on his wand.

The rest of the summer passed quickly and soon enough it was the night before Harry was to go to Hogwarts. After dinner Charlus bought Harry to the drawing room. Where the portraits of previous Potter's watched.

" Harry it's time you learn what it means to be a Potter. The Potter's are a hybrid family that got its start when two great families combined. Those two families where the Pervells and The Gryffindors. You have herd stories about both families and you know your related to both. Internal fighting and war had led to both families being wiped Gryffindor and Giselle Pervell fell in love but changed their last name to avoid being hunted. Giselle was a Potter by trade and had the inspiration to change their last name to Potter. For the longest time they kept thier legacy secret. Only two items being passed on that could trace their lineage. One was the sword of Gryffindor and the other was An invisibility cloak that had lasted through out time that belonged to Ignotus Pervell. Eventually Gaius Potter had to reveal the true heritage of the Potter's because a family named the Gaunts who were the descendants of Salazar Slytherin were using their influence to pass a lot of unfair laws towards pure blood supremacy. Gaius reveled the Potter's lineage so he could use the influence to repeal and block said laws from passing. This began a long sometimes bloody rivalry between the two families. It all came to a head in the year 1900. The Gaunts tried wiping out the Potter's for good. They nearly succeeded. Only my mother and Father survived. My parents having survived the attempt on their life made sure The Gaunts role in the massacre was reveled. The Gaunts were stripped of their wealth and their seat on the wizengarmet. The money was added to the Potter vaults and their seat on the Wizengarmet we gave to our good friends the Malfoys. It's a shame what happened to that family my father always spoke very highly of Roland Malfoy. It's a pity his son Abrxus took over he turned the Malfoy family into what it is now pureblood bigots. "

Charlus stopped to Drink some tea that Loki provided. Harry had learned most of his family's history growing up with Charlus but he never knew about the feud with Gaunts or that the Potter's gave the Malfoy's a seat in the Wizengarmet.

"As I was saying with the Potter family nearly wiped out my father would always say never forget where you come from. Before the massacre we were a great family. So me and my brother always took those words to heart and strived to do the best we can to make our fallen ancestors proud. I ask the same of you. Our ancestors died and it's up to us to continue the Potter legacy. You have a habit of holding back and to hide in the shadows. Harry that will never work. Your a Potter the family magic in you would never be content to hide in the shadows and like it or not your the boy who lived. People will look to you no matter what. Now having said this it is not an excuse to be an arrogant wanker like the Malfoys or the other entitled purebloods.  
Your not better then anyone because of being the boy who lived or having the last name Potter. If I find out your bullying other people because you think your better I will personally mount your behind on the fireplace. I want you to strive to be the best version of yourself. Dont be content with what you know. Knowledge is important and it's always good to find out more. If you struggle at somthing fine somebody who can help you. Never be afraid to ask for help Harry. It's impossible to be great at everything. Also remember to have fun and make friends. As far as houses at Hogwarts go dont let anyone influence you. Each house has produced outstanding witches and Wizards. Go to the house that best suits you. Potters have been in all four houses. I was a Slytherin, Flemont was a RavenClaw and our sister was a hufflepuff out Father was a Gyrffindor and so was our mother."

"If we are related to Gryffindor why arent all the Potters Gryffindor?"

"Because the houses are about what traits you value more. Not about your bloodline. You have complete control on where you want to go. It's what traits you value. Do you vaule Loyalty? Wisdom? Ambition? Bravery? Do you think if you vaule Ambition you can't also be brave? Or loyal? Never assume somthing is only one thing. That's dangerous thinking and you underestimate at your own peril. Which ever house you choose I'll be proud of you."

Harry went to bed deep in thought about what his grandpa said. Harry was determined to go out and make all the Potters proud and to add to the Potter legacy.

 **AN Edit 05/14/18 Anyone willing to Beta this story I need someone who can edit and I can bounce ideas off and even add a new perspective to the story. Anyone interested PM me ASAP thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanjk you to everyone who favorited this story you guys are the best. I'm still looking for a beta of anyone is interested PM me.**

Harry was gasping for breath as He and Charlus had just arrived at Platform 9 3/4 by side along apparition. Though this was not the first time Harry had traveled via side apparition he still found it extremely uncomfortable. Once Harry got him self under control Harry took a look around. Harry looked on at awe as he took in the scarlet and black steam engine the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express had 34 train cars with 6 Compartments per car.

All in all Harry couldn't believe how magnificent it looked. The platform looked like much of the other train platforms the only difference was along the wall were fire places so parents and children could arrive via floo. There was some people on the platform Harry noticed it was mostly older kids and their family. Charlus had them come an hour early claiming it would be less crowded and from what Harry could tell he was right.

Charlus helped Harry bring his trunk onto the train. After finding an empty compartment Charlus sat Harry down for one last talk before Harry goes to school.

"Harry I will be claiming the Potter seat on the Wizengarmet and I would be looking to reestablish the old Potter political alliance. Their are a lot of Heirs to families starting school this year. I expect some will try to approach you on their parents orders so be wary of people's motives. I know it's going to be hard as people are only going to see you as the boy who lived but make some friends who like you for you not your status. Be friends with who you want don't let house rivalries or political ideas stop you. Your a child be a child leave the politics to us. Most importantly I love you Harry study hard but have fun too."

Harry had tears in his eyes and try as he might he couldn't stop them. He was going to miss Charlus. Charlus had been the only one in Harry's life that showed him love and affection.

"I love you to Grandpa." Charlus held onto the hug for a moment more then reluctantly let go and left the train. Harry sat down and decided to take a light nap the Hogwarts Express wasn't due to leave for 40 mins.

Harry was woken up from his nap with a loud steam whistle. Checking his watch Harry saw it was 5 to 11. Looking out the window Harry was glad Charlus decided to come early. It was a mad house on the platform. Harry saw a large red headed family running through the barrier that separated the muggle train station and platform 9 3/4. Harry found that odd that a family of magicals would come by the muggle way Instead of flooing.

Harry turned his attention away from the red heads and just looked around the platform. He saw a stern old lady wearing a green dress and a stuffed vulture hat practically dragging a pudgy boy towards the train all the while it seemed yelling about something.

Harry then turned his head to the other side of the platform and he saw the Greengrass girl. Her father had a hold on her wrist while she looked down on the floor. Harry wished he could hear what was being said. Whatever it was clearly made the girl upset as she just nodded and boarded the train. Harry decided he had enough spying on people and decided to try and drift off once again.

Barely a minute later the compartment door opened. A boy who was tall for his age with short wavey black hair and dark skin came in

"Hey do you mind if I share a compartment with you? I don't know anybody here because we just moved here and I saw you were alone so I figured we might be in the same boat." Harry just nodded. When The boy put his trunk in the rack he extended his hand.

" I'm Blaise Zabini."

Harry shook his hand and braced himself for the reaction he will get when he said his name.

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you Blaise." The reaction Harry was expecting never came instead Blaise just sat down. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaise finally spoke up.

" Thanks for letting me join you in here. I know you probably wanted to stay private. I'm sure if the rest of the train knew you were staying here they would swarm you. I have a similar situation which is why I was searching for an empty compartment." This got Harry's interest.

"Really how so?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

Blaise suddenly looked away and sighed

"It's because my mother is Giovanna Zabini."

Harry just stared blankly not knowing who she was. Blaise just laughed and decided to explain.

"My mother Giovanna Zabini is a world famous potion mistress. She invented the love potion Amortentia...There are also some nasty rumors saying she's been married 7 times and all hur husbands died." The last part Blaise said so low Harry had to strain his ears to hear him. Blaise seemed to brace himself like Harry braced himself earlier. Harry decided not to ask about the last part it was none of his business anyways.

"That's a very powerful love potion I'm impressed. So you mentioned you just moved here,Where you move from?"  
Blaise let out a sigh of relief he really thought he would have to defend his mother. Everyone always ask if she killed them. He was very grateful Harry didn't mention it.

"We lived all over I was born in Italy but we spent time in Spain, Pourtagl , Greece and France."

"So what brings you here?"

"My mother wants me to go to Hogwarts. "

The two boys spent the next hour talking. Blaise told Harry about growing up part of a big family. Blaise was the oldest but he had three sisters. Harry told Blaise about growing up with his grandfather. The two hit it off and knew they both made their first friend.

They were playing exploding snap when their compartment door opened. A short girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail came in the compartment. Upon seeing the boys already in there she tried apologizing quickly and turned to leave. Both boys noticed her puffy red eyes and redness in her cheeks. Harry was the first to speak up.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Why don't you sit with us for a bit the food trolly just came and between me and Harry here we have more chocolate then we can eat why don't you share some with us."

The girl hesitated for a moment and then decided to sit down. Both boys were curious about why she was crying but both knew not to pry. The girl introduced herself as Tracey Davis. When Harry introduced himself she was eating a chocolate frog. Upon hearing his name she let out a surprised gasp and ended up spitting some chocolate on Blaise which Harry found hilarious. Blaise scowled and then he to started laughing. Tracey just blushed with embarrassment but then gave in and starting laughing at well.

While they were laughing the Compartment door opened again. This time Harry saw it was that girl Daphne from the book store.

"Tracey there you are I was looking for you. I took care of that Git Malfoy he had no right saying that to you."

" Daph what did you do you? You know he's going to run back to his father."

"Well let's just say he's going to have a hard time sitting down. I don't care if he goes to his father nobody messes with my cousin." As Daphne said that she finally looked around the room at the two boys who were just watching. Her eyes narrowed when they landed on Harry.

"Daph this is Blaise Zabini, and this isHarry Potter." Daphne barely acknowledged Blaise when he was introduced and when Tracey introduced Harry she rolled her eyes both boys noticed she didn't bother to introduce herself.

"Come on Tracey we should go." Tracey shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to the compartment I rather stay here. You could stay as well you were saying how you wish you could be in a different compartment then Malfoy."

"No thank you sitting with Potter is just as bad if not worse then Malfoy."

With that Daphne left the compartment. Tracey apologized for her cousins actions and thanked them for the chocolate while saying it was nice meeting them. Then she left to go be with her cousin.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful the only thing that happened was a girl with very busy brown hair came asking if either had seen a toad. Both boys said no and she left.  
Both boys departed the train and were unsure what to do next all the older students seemed to be heading off the platform while the first years all stood around like Harry and Blaise. Harry was just about to ask one of the older students when he saw the biggest man he had ever seen.

The man was well over seven feet tall and had long shaggy black hair and a matching beard. It was hard to tell where his hair ended and his beard began. He was carrying a lantern and a pink umbrella.

"First years gather round. "  
The man's voice carried but was surprisingly gentle. Harry and the rest of the first years started walking towards the man.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. Everyone get in one of these boats. No more then four to a boat or you might fall in. The giant squid hasn't been feeling to good so if you fall in it might not be to pleasant for ya."

Some first years nervously laughed about the Giant squid not sure if he was serious or not. Harry and Blaise got into a boat and where joined by Tracey and a clearly reluctant Daphne. Once every one was in a boat with Hagrid having one to himself they were surprised the boats starting moving on their own.

Tracey quickly started up a conversation about which house everyone was hoping to get in. Blaise said either Gryffindor or Slytherin Tracey said Slytherin or Hufflepuff. When it was Harry's turn he said Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Daphne just cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. After much coxing from Tracey Daphne said Slytherin or Ravenclaw same as Harry.

Hagrid warmed everyone to duck as they went through the ivory but being so much shorter then Hagrid it was not needed. As soon as they were through the ivory Harry herd gasps from the two girls. Indeed he was hard pressed to stop his own exclamation.

They were looking at a massive castle it was both magnificent and intimidating at the same time. Harry had herd stories from Charlus about the castle but he could not appreciate it until Harry saw for himself indeed words do not do it justice.

When the first years arrived they were greeted by a stern looking witch. The lady had her hair in a tight bun and peered at them from up behind her spectacles.

"My name is Professor Mcgonagall I am the deputy headmistress and teacher of Transfiguation. Before you began your stay here at Hogwarts you must first be sorted into one of four houses. The four houses Gyrffindor, Slytherin,Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have their own traditions and each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. Why you are here your house will be like your family you triumphs will earn you points while your failures will cost you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup a real honor. "

Professor Mcgonagall led the kids to the great hall where all the other students sat at their house tables. Looking up Harry saw the night sky. He overheard the bushy hair girl telling a red headed boy how the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Harry was impressed with the magic on display not only by the ceiling but everywhere. He couldn't wait to fully learn how to harness magic. Harry missed the sorting hat being placed on a stool so when the hat started singing Harry was caught off guard.

""Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap"

The entire Great Hall burst into applause. Once again Harry found himself how the magic worked to make the hat sentient. One by one names stated getting called. The first being Hannah Abbott who went to Hufflepuff. Harry half payed attention to the names. He did notice Tracey went to Slytherin and the bushy hair girl went to Ravenclaw. Next it was Daphne Greengrass who to his displeasure was sorted into Slytherin as well as Draco Malfoy. Harry was seriously doubting if he even wanted to go to Slytherin.

"Harry Potter!" Once his name was said the entire hall erupted in whispers . Harry just ignored them and put the hat on his head. He knew everyone will be paying attention to him. Harry couldn't control his fame but he vowed to do things how he wanted and not what other people expect.

Harry sat on the stool with the hat on his head for a split second Harry feared the hat wouldn't work with him but then he heard the hat speak to him in his head.

[Ah Mr Potter you seem most difficult to sort. Indeed you have traits of all four houses. Hmm most interesting. You have a desire to learn all the ways you can manipulate magic your mother was the same. I also sense the same fire and Bravery in you that your grandfather has. It is hard to gain your trust but when they do you show the same loyalty that your father had about his friends. You desire to prove yourself and to restore the Potter's to greatness. I could place you in any house but I think only one house will allow you to put all your traits to good use.]

"Slytherin!" The great Hall went silent. No one expected the boy who lived to go to Slytherin. Harry didn't care what they thought. Everybody had informed opinions about him without even knowing him. The sorting hat was right Slytherin will give him the best chance at accomplishing his goal.

The hall was still silent when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Professor Mcgonagall then called the rest of the names. Harry was happy when Blaise was sorted into Slytherin as well.

Harry and Blaise had just finished loading their plates with food after Dumbledore's odd words, when Tracy sat across from them.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Potter. It hasn't even been a full day and it seems you shocked the entire Hogwarts population."

Harry just shrugged.

"Its not my fault everyone made assumptions about me without even knowing me. They all assumed I'd be in Gyrffindor and be its golden boy."

"So tell me Potter how will your Grandfstger react to you being a snake?" The question didn't come from Tracey like he expected but from Daphne. Harry was taken back by the fact she was speaking to him so it took him a second to realize what she asked.

"He will be fine with it seeing how he was A Slytherin when he went to school. He would have been happy no matter which house I went into. He was the one who taught me to do what's best for me and not everyone else."

"Hmm" was all Daphne responded and then went back to ignoring him.

Harry, Blaise and Tracey laughed and joked around through dinner. Daphne sat with Tracey but refused to talk to Harry and by extension Blaise. The trio were just finishing up desert when Draco Malfoy approached. When Tracey saw Malfoy she gave him a dark look and dramatically in Harry's opinion turned her back.

" So your Harry Potter I thought for sure you would be with those bloody useless Gryffindors. I'm glad to see that your beyond such useless tripe. I'm Draco Malfoy stick with me Potter and I'll show you the right and proper people to associate with. You wouldn't want to hang with the wrong sort." Malfoys eyes drifted towards Tracey it was obvious who he thought was the wrong sort. Malfoy extended his hand clearly thinking Harry would want nothing more then to take him up on his offer. Harry however was fighting an internal battle on one hand he didn't want to make an enemy right off the bat but on the other Malfoy had a serious problem With Tracey Davis who Harry enjoyed talking to. Making up his mind he pushed Malfoy's hand away.

"No thanks Malfoy. You clearly see people like Tracey here beneath you which is wrong  
because she is a wonderful person and I much rather hang out with her then you.

"Your going to regret this Potter." Draco then walked away and Harry knew he made his first enemy. Out of No where Harry was engulfed in a hug. Looking down he saw Tracey Davis.

"Did you really mean that?"

" Of course Tracey you have been nothing but nice since I met you. If Malfoy could think some one as nice as you was beneath him and made you cry then he isn't someone to hang out with." With that statement Harry knew he made his second friend. Daphne gave him an odd look that he couldn't place but Harry shrugged it off.

After the feast the Slytherins were led down to the dungeons. The entire comman room had a greenish glow. Harry assumed it was because they were under the black lake. The Slytherin boys dorm had separate rooms for each bed. Harry was extremely Grateful he vauled his privacy. Harry changed into his night clothes and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow he couldn't wait for classes to start.


	5. Chapter 4

Grandpa

The first week of school has been eventful to say the least. First of all I was sorted in to Slytherin. While it's no surprise to me or you, Hogwarts population is losing their minds. Apparently I was supposed to be In Gryffindor. You were wrong however I watched Dumbledore closely as you asked and me getting sorted into Slytherin didn't seem to surprise him. I already made two good friends in Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis. The Greengrass girl Daphne doesn't say anything to me she just pretends I don't exist.

I made an enemy already I'm sorry. His name is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was Insulting Tracey about her heritage. Tracey is technically half blood but her mom is a squib and her dad is a muggle. Anywhos the way Malfoy treated her just rubbed me the wrong way so when he offered his hand in friendship I threw it back in his face. Not the smartest move knowing who his father is but it can't be helped at this point.

Most classes I have no problem with.  
Transfiguation is fun, professor Mcgonagall is an animagius that is such a useful talent I hope I can learn it someday. Professor Mcgonagall is a strict but fair teacher. She is also head Of Gryffindor house which is maybe why she seemed disappointed when she first saw me. Charms is another fun class if not a bit chaotic. Professor Fitwick is a small cheerful man but he really know his stuff. Now the two classes I have a problem with is Potions and Defense against the dark arts.

The Potions master is Professor Snape he supposedly favors Slytherin house but he sure has a problem with me. The first lesson he sneered when my name was called. Then decided to ask me questions not taught in first year. Good thing you made me study ahead. I answered his questions right and he still took off 10 points. He claimed I cheated. Then the potion he had us make i completed it perfectly it was the perfect shade of lavender and he said it was barely acceptable. Malfoy's was two shades darker and got an O.

Defense against the dark arts the teacher Professor Quirrell is a joke. He keeps stuttering and losing his train of thought. Not to mention when I'm around him I always get a sharp pain in my scar. Also something Dumbledore said at the opening feast has got me concerned. Dumbledore said the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death. Somthing that could cause a horrible death has no business being in a school. Saying it like that to a room full of children you know some kids are going to try and see what's there. Its almost like Dumbledore wants people to investigate. I have to go today is our first flying lesson and I don't want to be late. Hope all is well and that I hear from you soon.  
Harry

Harry finished his letter and gave it to Hedwig who was perched on his shoulder eating a strip of bacon. How she knew He was writing a letter he didn't know but he learned that Hedwig was very intelligent and intuitive more so then any other owl he had met. He tied the letter to her leg and watched her take flight.

Blaise finally showed up to the Slytherin table still half a sleep. Harry just shook his head. After a week of being in the same dormitory as Blaise Harry knew he was not a morning person. Harry had set an alarm for Blaise knowing he wouldn't get up on his own.

"Its Saturday why in all things most holy do I need to be up before nine?"

"Because we have flying lessons today."

Blaise just groaned.

"I couldn't be bothered with flying to be honest. I've always preferred my feet  
On the ground. Hey where is Tracey? You think she would be the first one ready she loves flying?" Blaise asked while yawning.

"Tracey was here earlier she was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls. Then she went with Daphne." Blaise just shook his head.

"Of course she's with the ice queen. How did her and Tracey even become friends anyway they are so different."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. Blaise had taken to calling Daphne the ice queen. Because she acted so cold towards everyone.

"Stop calling her that the last thing you need is for her to hear you say that and then hex you. Tracey and her are cousins they knew each other all their lives. Tracey's mom is Daphnes mom's sister."

"Merlin that's a mouthful couldn't you just say Tracey's mom is the ice queens aunt. Also don't worry about me saying ice queen. She would probably take it as a compliment."

Harry laughed and both boys started heading out to the quidditch pitch. They were one of the first to arrive followed by Tracey and Daphne and then a red headed Gyrrfindor boy who gave Harry a dirty look.  
Harry was used to the dirty looks from Gryffindor by now so he just rolled his eyes.

Finally everyone had arrived. The flying instructor was a witch named Madame Hooch. She reminded Harry of a hawk. Madame Hooch instructed everyone to raise their right hand over there broom and say up. Harry's broom went straight into his hand. As did Tracey's, and Malfoy's. The red headed Gryffindor got his up a second later. Blaise half heartedly said up and his broom shot up and hit him in the face. Blaise cursed In Italian while Harry had to hold back a laugh. After a few minutes of trial and error everyone had there broom in hand.

Madame Hooch then instructed everyone how to mount the brooms but before she could say the next step a pudgy round faced Gryffindor lost control and found himself floating in the air and losing control of his broom. Before anyone could do anything the boy fell from his broom and landed awkwardly on his arm with a loud crack. Madame Hooch took the boy to hospital wing but made a very stern warning to anyone who decided to fly in her absence.

Malfoy and his cronies began laughing and picked up a small ball from where the boy fell.

"I guess the Squib Longbottem wont be needing this anymore." The red headed boy demanded the ball back but Malfoy just laughed and flew in the air. The red headed boy followed and then Nott decided to join. Malfoy and Nott where playing keep away from the red headed boy. Harry had seen enough he felt it was time to go out and end it.

Joining the three in the air Harry flew to Malfoy.

"Enough is Enough Malfoy give him the ball."

"Scarhead defending Gryffindor and a Weasley at that. I thought it was bad enough you hang out with the disgrace of a Slytherin mudblood but you sink even lower."

"Last chance Malfoy. Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom." Malfoy saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew Harry was serious but Malfoy wasn't going to let potter win.

" If you want it so bad go get it." Malfoy threw the ball as hard as he could toward the ground thinking no way Harry could get it. Harry reacted instinctively and dove after the ball. The ground was coming up real fast and the ball was just out of reach. Harry extended his arm nearly coming off his broom. He was just able to clench his fist around the ball and pull up from the dive before they both hit the floor.

Harry felt a rush of adrenaline and satisfaction. When Harry landed it was gone and replaced with cold fear. For standing in front of him looking livid was Professor Snape.

"POTTER COME WITH ME!" Snape started walking away and Harry had no choice but to follow. Harry knew he was in major trouble.

" I'll give you a choice Potter. Either have detention with me for the rest of the year or you could work off your punishment."

Harry thought about it detention with Snape did not sound good at all. But Harry was also sure that whatever work Snape assigned would be just as bad if not worse. Still Harry decided he rather do what ever the work is then give up all his free time.

"I'll work it off."

"Good." Snape had him Wait out side the Slytherin common room. He came back with Marcus Flint captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. Snape then brought them to his office.

"Flint I got you a new seeker Harry Potter."

"You must be kidding professor he's only a first year."

"There is no rule saying a first year can't play. I want the Quidditch cup Flint. I was extremely embarrassed to have Hufflepuff win the cup last year. Belbey is awful and loath as I am to admit it Potter is our best bet." Harry stayed silent throughout the whole conversation he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Now Potter I expect the Quidditch cup at the end of the year. Lucky for you your a better flier then potion maker. If you don't deliver us the cup then so help you Potter but I will make you pay."

Flint said nothing to Harry besides telling him when the first practice was and that he'd better have a broom. Harry had thought he was going to be in major trouble but instead he wound up on the quidditch team. He couldn't believe his luck.

Harry was going to head back to the common room to tell his friends the news when he remembered the ball in his pocket. Harry turned and went to the hospital wing.  
Once inside Harry found the round face boy in a bed with his arm in a sling.

Harry approached the boy quietly not wanting to startle him. When the boy saw Harry his eyes widened. Harry sensing a problem raised his hands up showing he ment no harm.

"Hey I'm not hear to cause you harm or to make fun of you. I'm here to give you this back." Harry pulled out the ball and handed it to the boy.

The boy took it in his uninjured arm and quizzically looked back at Harry.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my gran." The boy hesitated after saying that and then extended out his uninjured hand.

"You may not know this but Gran always told me the Potter's and the Longbottem's have always been political allies and friends. I don't see why that can't continue. The name is Neville Longbottem."

Harry was surprised he forgot that the Longbottems were part of the Potter alliance he knew Charlus would be disappointed he forgot. Harry took Neville's hand.

"Nice to meet you Neville I'm Harry Potter."

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood. Potter now had publicly humiliated Draco twice. Draco thought for sure Harry would get in trouble with Snape but it turned out he gets to join the Quidditch team. If wasn't fair Draco felt if anyone should get on the team it should be him. Draco felt it was time for Potter to face some humiliation. It took some time but he had come up with a plan.

Draco approached Potter in the common room.

"Harry Potter you have insulted the house of Malfoy and I demand satisfaction. You and me Dule in the trophey room at midnight."

Draco knew Harry couldn't say no in front of everyone. If he did He would like a coward if he didn't then Draco would enact the second part of his plan.

"Really Malfoy that's really petty even for you. Fine I accept. Blaise will be my second."

Draco smiled he had Potter right where he wanted him. Draco quickly picked Nott as his second. Harry went back to doing his Homework while Draco went to go visit a certain caretaker.

Later that night Harry and Blaise and a very stubborn Tracey started heading towards the trophey room. Once there they were surprised to find Daphne Greengrass waiting for them.

"Greengrass I'm surprised your here."

"Dont flatter yourself Potter im not here for you im just here to make sure nothing happens to Tracey as I knew she would insist on coming."

The four of then waited about five minutes when they heard footsteps Blaise took a peek outside then quickly shut the door.

"Shit is Filch and that bloody fucking cat. "

The four ran as quick as they could. With Filch pursuing. They reached the staircase and they thought they were hone free until the stair case moved. The four found themselves on the third floor. With Filch coming the four ran into what they thought was a locked classroom. A quick alohomora from Tracey and they ran inside. The four ran Inside so quick they didn't realize the room was occupied.

The four were about to let out a sigh of relief. When they heard a grumble behind them. Turning around each of their hearts froze for in front of them was a massive dog at least 15 feet tall. The dog besides its massive size was no ordinary dog as it had Three heads. All three heads had really sharp teeth and were looking at the foursome as its next meal. The kids ran right back out the door g they rather face Filch then the three headed monster.

Surprisingly the four made it back to the Slytherin common room without running into anyone else. They said the password(Cottonmouth) and inside they came face to face with a furious Professor Snape and behind him a supremely smug Malfoy. Snape gave each of them a week's worth of dentions but thankfully didn't take any points away.

It was early Saturday and the great hall was practically deserted. Even the staff table was empty. Harry liked to get up early on the weekends and have a nice run around the lake. It was somthing His grandfather and him used to do. For a seventy eight year old man Charlus kept in great shape. Speaking of his Grandad Hedwig finally returned with a letter from him. As well as a long package that looked suspiciously like a broom. Harry got the letter and gave Hedwig a strip of Bacon. Hedwig gave him a appreciated  
Hoot and flew off. Harry opened the letter and smiled.

Harry

First of all I'm sorry this letter is late but I've been busy trying to reestablish the Potter alliance. I've had meetings with Madame Longbottem and Madame Bones. No promises yet but it's looking hopeful. Secondly congratulations on getting into Slytherin. As far as people talking they were going to regardless. Now I'm glad your making friends but as far as Malfoy goes dont worry about it. You stood up for your friend. Trust me that means something.

As far as what Dumbledore said at the opening feast is concerning. If it's really that dangerous where people could die I agree it has no business being in a school full of children. If he wanted to keep everyone out he could have sealed the whole thing behind extremely powerful wards and never mention it. Harry what ever you do stay away from it. Dumbledore is up to somthing the man is extremely clever and a master politician his words are deliberate which means the whole thing is deliberate.

I also heard that your flying lessons went so well you found yourself on the Quidditch team. I've sent a little surprise for you in that regard. Don't worry I checked the rules. While it is true first years are not allowed to bring there own broomsticks it does not mean they can't be sent one. The whole rule was put in place for muggleborn students. Most muggleborn students come into there first year not knowing anything about quidditch or flying. It's hardly fair if other kids have brooms and could fill spots on quidditch teams without giving them a chance to try out. So no brooms for first years.

You were invited to join the team which any first year could also be invited. So you are not getting special treatment. I tell you all this because there will be many thinking you are getting special treatment because of your should help stop those rumors. As far as potions and defense against the dark arts go there is really nothing you can do besides Independent study. The good news is all the important tests are not conducted by the teachers. Your scar is hurting is odd because it never happened before. Let me know if it persists. Well I Got to go best of Luck with everything  
Charlus.

Harry figured that Trixie or Loki must be keeping an eye on him how else could his granddad know about making the quidditch team. Harry decided it didn't matter and eargely unwrapped his new broomstick which was a Nimbus 2000. Harry could hardly contain his joy.

Harry was walking towards the pitch when he saw three older Slytherins and a Ravenclaw first year girl in an unused classroom. It looked like the girl was crying.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled while bursting through the door. They boys were startled at first but quickly had their wands pointing at Harry. The older boy getting over his shock sneered at Harry.

"Its none of your concern Potter. Close the door and go on your way."

"No I'm not leaving till I know what is going on here." Harry stood defiantly. He knew that if it came down to a fight he couldn't take the three of them on but he also knew he couldn't just leave and do nothing.

"Listen Potter you know the rules of Slytherin house. You dont take sides against the house. This wanker wanted to talk shite about Slytherin so were going to teach her a few things. Now piss off or you will join her." Harry said nothing there was no way he was going to leave.

Harry knew he had to do somthing now. Harry put his wand away and as the boys relaxed he lashed out with a swift kick to the back of the knee to the boy next to him. The boy's leg buckled and Harry followed up with a elbow to the neck. Harry was very grateful for Charlus insisting Harry learn Martial Arts when he was Eight. The first boy dropped in pain but Harry suddenly found himself unable to move. The other two boys had reacted a lot quicker then Harry thought and he was caught in a body bind curse.

" Well Potter your going to share in the punishment we had planed for her However yours is going to be so much worse. You need to learn your place in this world." The boy pointed his wand at Harry. Harry knew he could do nothing but take what ever punishment they decided to dish out. Harry looked away refusing to let them see the fear in his eyes. There was a loud crack and a groan.

Harry being curious turned his head and what he saw both comforted him and embarrassed him at the same time. The Potter family house elf Loki stood over the prone figures of the three Slytherin boys.

"You be going now." The Slytherin boys tried to get up and attack again only for Loki to throw them back again. Which made the leader of the three realize they were outmatched.

"Come on guys let's go. This isn't over Potter." The three boys left and Harry felt he could move again. The girl was sobbing quietly. Harry noticed it was the same bushy haired girl from the train.

" Hey are you okay? My name is Harry Potter and you are? The girl looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"My name is Hermionie Granger and I'm okay thank goodness you came in. Who knows what those brutes would have done."

"Well Hermionie I'm sorry my housemates treated you this way. I hope you dont think all Slytherins are like this. Why did they even come after you."

"It started the other day. They stole our books yesterday and one of our Prefects came and gave them detention and took ten points from them. She then was telling us how Slytherin house is full of bullies and we should avoid them. I was just going to the library I didn't think they would corner me like they did."

"Well dont worry about them. I'm going to have Loki my house elf watch out for you."

"What's a house elf? And dont worry I'm going straight to a teacher and they will get In trouble."

"A house elf is a magical creature that binds with a magical family. They do lots of things like make dinner and clean tthe house. Bloody useful house elfs are like you just saw."

"Do they get paid for all their hard work?"

"Well not in the traditional sense."

"So there like slaves. That's completely barbaric."

"Whoa whoa whoa there not slaves. House elfs and witches and wizards have a symbiotic relationship. House elfs need to be bonded to a magical family to survive. They survive off our ambient magic and in return they work for us. House elfs enjoy working. If you tried taking that away from them you will insult them. You shouldn't just make rash judgements just based off what you see. You need to get all the information you can."

"it's true miss. We house elfs need families to survive. We also likes to work because the more useful an elf is the stronger the bond. Most of us do not wish to be free. There are some poor elfs who wish to find new families because they be treated bad."

"Well Hermionie I think we should get going . Do you want me to escort you to the library?"

"That's okay Harry I'm just going to go back to my common room. Dont really feel like going to the library now."

Harry picked up his broom and walked with Hermionie to her common room. The walk was done In silence but Harry could tell she felt comforted by his presence.

"Hermionie I noticed that you spend a lot of your time alone. I just want you to know you can join me and my friends anytime. Just because we are in different houses doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I'd like that Harry." Hermionie gave him a small smile and then went towards her common room. Harry didn't follow as she had made clear the entrance to their common room should be kept secret. Harry just hoped the aftermath with the Slytherins wouldn't be to bad.

The aftermath was worse then Harry thought. It was later that day Harry was called in the Mcgonagall's office. Hermionie true to her word had gone to a teacher and reported them. Harry was asked his side of the story. So Harry told the truth. Slytherin house lost 150 points and they got a months worth of detention. The rest of Slytherin house was less then pleased and Harry found himself being confronted by  
Slytherins heriarchy.

In Slytherin house there was a tradition of appointing a Slytherin elder. The slytherin elder was a 7th year student who is in charge of Slytherin house. He reports to Professor Snape. The Slytherin elder appoints a member of each year to act as the leader for that year and that was the Heriarchy.

Harry found himself facing the entire Heriarchy with everyone else in the common room acting as witnesses.

"Potter the most important rule in Slytherin is never go against the house. Your actions have led to us losing a significant amount of house points. This also is not your first offense as you have had public arguments with your year mate Draco Malfoy. For these crimes against Slytherin house I declare you to be shunned and all protection of Slytehrin house for you will be voided for at least a month. You will find the other houses will not show you mercy. We will not intervene."

"So your telling me you care more about me telling the truth then some of our own attempting to attack a first year girl? Well fine I dont regret my actions. I am ashamed to be a part of Slytherin house. This is why the other houses hate us. No matter what fellow housemates do you defend them. Slytherin house was proud and noble it's amazing to see how far its fallen. I will choose to do what is right and not turn a blind eye. Would none of you do the same?" Harry looked around hopeful but he saw no one willing to back him up you could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I stand with you Harry." Blaise had been watching the whole affair with disgust he was ashamed to be a Slytherin watching this. The older years had threatened him with making his life hell if he took sides against the house but he didn't care. Harry was his friend and he would stand with him.

"I'll stand with you as well. I'm allready unwelcomed here anyway." Tracey like Blaise had been threatened to silence. Daphne had convinced Tracy to go along with it so they would attack her heritage less. Tracy didn't care Harry had defended her and didn't care about her heritage she will have his back.

Harry was impressed and grateful that his friends were having his back. He was shocked that Daphne Greengrass after a long sigh stood up as well.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Potter."

"Well then the three of you will be shunned along with Potter." With that the heirarchy left. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before. Harry herd Malfoy make a comment about Daphnes father being disappointed. Harry upon seeing her reaction went to thank her first.

"Hey Greengrass I just want to say thank you for the support."

"I didn't do it for you Potter. I've said it before I refuse to allow Tracy to go through it alone I could care less about you."

"Well in either case I appreciate it. I appreciate all of you." Harry addressed the three of them as Tracy and Blaise had joined them.

"No problem Harry your our friend. We got your back."

"Yeah Harry you defended me against Malfoy I would never let you go through this alone."

"I guess we should get used to our lives as the Slytherin outcasts."

"Severus it seems our plan was successful."

"Albus why must we meet down here instead of your office? Yes It would seem it was successful. The Slytherins shunned him like you predicted."

" Severus we have been over this. The walls especially in my office have ears. It's a shame we had to put the girl at risk but to make sure Harry doesn't go dark it was necessary. I take it the boys did not need much convincing?"

"No a little rage potion and an offhand comment how Granger was an insufferable know it all and that is all it took."

"Harry passed that test well. He choose the right path over his house. I was worried when he was sorted into Slytherin. He shares remarkable similarities to Tom Riddle at that age."

"If I may Albus why did you choose the Granger girl?"

"Granger's personality makes her easy to control and get information out of. She has no idea right now that her becoming friends with Mr. Potter is exactly what we needed. It is imperative that Harry stay on the right path. Severus I have another task for you. Quirrell is going to try and steal the stone soon. I need you to make sure he fails."

"Albus if you know he will try and steal it why are you keeping him in the school?"

"I suspect he isn't working alone. If I sack Quirrell I fear we may never find his partner. You just need to stop him until the time is right. I have taken enough of your time for one night. Good evening Severus."

 **AN: hey everyone just want to say thank you for your support for this story. I'm glad that all of you are enjoying it. I am still in search of a Beta for this story anyone interested PM me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I know there were a lot of mistakes before . I have gone through it and fixed any spelling mistakes I saw and fixed some sentences so they would make more sense. Hopefully it's a better read this time around. If there is anything I missed feel free to bring it to my attention. Once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and all the favorites and followers this story is getting. You guys are the best.**

It had been over a month since Slytherin house shunned Harry. Truthfully Harry didn't mind that much. The entire house besides his friends just left him alone and Harry enjoyed that. It had the added benefit of keeping Malfoy away from him as well. Malfoy would make disparaging remarks within ear shot but had not directly said anything to Harry. The only time Harry had any interaction with the other Slytherins was during Quidditch Pratice. Snape had told Harry that despite what was going on in the house he still fully expected Harry to play for Slytherin and win as well or else. At pratice tha rest of the team would ignore him as he went through the drills and plays.

Harry's circle of friends had grown since the shunning as well. Hermione after the incident with the Slytherins had become part of their group . Due to the alliance Charlus had made, Harry decide to befriend both Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Harry was suprised how easy he got along with Neville they had a lot In common. Neville quickly became one of his best friends along with Blaise and Tracey. Susan Bones was extremely shy at first but eventually came around. Susan had brought her friend Hannah to the group and her and Tracey hit off immediately. Daphne spent all her time with the group but she was frosty to everyone and rarely spoke. The decision to split from Slytherin had not gone over well with her father. He had sent Daphnne a rather nasty note according to Tracey telling her how she disrespects the family name and heritage. The group used to try and engage Daphne in conversation but quickly gave up as she threatened to hex the next person who bothered her.

Classes were going well as the group also spent a lot of time in the library studying. With their collective knowledge and skills they had no problems with their homework. Harry was the best with performing the spells while Hermione and Daphne were the best in theory. Neville and Hannah by far were the best in Herbolgy and it was Susan and Blaise who excelled in Potions. Potions for Harry was a sore subject. While Harry knew he was no Prodigy in potions like Susan or Blaise was he still knew his Potions where as good as Herminie and Daphne's. However Snape always belittled him and gave him barely passing grades. Tracey surprisingly was really good at history of Magic. Apparently her father was what the muggles call an Historian. He taught Tracey all sorts of History and she loved it.

Today was Halloween and Harry was withdrawn. Ever since learning the truth about his parents Halloween had been a little depressing. People all over London would toast his name on this day but not realizing it was also a reminder of his parents death. Since Living with Charlus every year he would take Harry to his parents graves. Harry's friends noticed Harry's mood at breakfast. They all were currently sitting at the Hufflepuff table, a favorite of the gang due to Hufflepuff being more accepting then the other houses.

" Harry you need to eat." Of course it would be Hermionie who would tell him to eat. Hermione was a good friend but Harry noticed she had an annoying habit of trying to push things.

" I'm fine Hermione im not hungry."

"That's ridiculous Harry, you need to eat.".

"Hermione just drop it I dont want to eat." Hermione looked ready to argue but Blaise grabbed her hand and shook his head. Hermione didnt realize but Blaise knew what this day meant for Harry. The rest of the group let Harry be, all realizing that Harry wasn't himself today.

The post owls came and Harry was relieved to see Hedwig. Charlus, when he last wrote had informed Harry of being summoned by the ICW. Harry was worried that they were going to charge his grandfather with somthing. That had been two weeks ago.

Harry quickly untied the letter and gave his bacon to Hedwig.

Dear Harry

First let me start of by saying I am not under arrest. The ICW has acknowledged my status as an ArchMage. Due to my status and as community service for my past actions the ICW has Put me in command of operations of the incident response unit. My responsibilities include training them and sending them out for operations. Honestly even though they forced me into it, it's a job I want to do. I, long ago, gave up being on the front lines but I can't say I dont miss being part of the action. Besides with you being away in school it gives me somthing to do.

But dont worry I told them that your my priority so during the summer and holidays I'm all yours. I have direct floo access to HQ from Potter manor. So I dont want you thinking I'm not available. Unfortunately, I wont be able to make your first quidditch game I know that sounds really bad after i just said I'll always be there for you but just because I'm not there in person doesn't mean I would miss your first game. I have sent with your owl a viewing crystal have one of your friends hold it during the game and I'll be able to watch from my office. Last thing, I have been in contact with a former friend of your parents named Remus Lupin. I invited him over during Christmas break so you could talk to him and he could tell you first hand about your parents. I know when you get this it will be Halloween and I know what your going through but just remember you have friends who will be there for you. The best thing you can do for your parents is live your life. So do try to enjoy yourself.

Love Charlus.

Harry felt relieved, he really thought Charlus was going to get arrested despite Dumbledore clearing him. Harry was also happy about the job. Harry knew charlus hated sitting around doing nothing. Blaise seeing Harry in a better mood decided to ask about Charlus.

"So Harry, what's the deal? Is your Grandfather going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they formally recognized him as an Archmage and they gave him a job as commander of operations of the incident response unit." Blaise whistled and everyone looked impressed. Hermione though looked confused.

"What's an Archmage?" Hermione asked. It was Neville who answered surprising the group.

" An Archmage is a title given to somebody who has achieved Grand Sorcerer in two or more fields." Hermione still looked like she wasn't going to get it so Blaise took over.

"Okay, we'll start at the beginning. You know how there are different branches of magic?"

Hermionie nodded so Blaise continued.

" So anybody can perform any of the different branches of magic which makes them a novice. That's what most of the magical population is, novices. However if you feel there is a branch of magic you excell at you could try and become a master. To become a Master you have to first be an apprentice to a Master in your field of study. When your master feels your ready you can take a Master exam to qualify. If you pass your granted the title of Master. Professor Mcgonagall is a Master at Transfiguration, her master was Albus Dumbledore."

Tracey decided to continue the lesson from Blaise.

"Once your a Master of something and you do something to change your field or do something extremely important to your field you're granted the title of Grand Sorcerer. Dumbledore discovering the 12 uses of Dragon blood along with creating new laws that govern Transfiguration was granted the title Grand Sorcerer in Transfiguration. If you achieve Grand Sorcerer in two or more branches of magic your given the title of Archmage. This is an extremely rare feet. Counting Harry's grandfather there are only 5 other Archmages in the world." Hermione being Hermione had taken notes no doubt to study more on the subject later.

"So what branches of Magic did your Granfather become a Grand Sorrcer in?"

" Dueling and combat magic. Before the war with Grindelwald my Grandfather was the youngest ever to win the world dueling championship which he won three times in a row somthing that had never been done before. That was why the ICW recruited him. My grandfather's deeds during the war earned him a Mastery in combat magic. While my Grandfather was on the run as Jason Stevens he created an advanced shield that could even block the unforgivables if powered up enough. Earning him the title of Grand Sorcerer in combat magic. Since Jason Stevens and Charlus Potter are one in the same he has been Granted the title of Archmage."

Hermione wasn't done with her questions so she started rapid firing them. Harry couldn't keep up. The group had to calm her down and made her ask one question at a time.

"Arent Dueling and Combat magic the same thing?"

"Of course not. Just like Flying and Quidditch arent the same thing. Sure you use one to do the other but they are still two different things. Dueling like Quidditch has become a sport. My auntie told me it used to be a branch of magic it was considered an artform. The ICW still recognizes it as a branch of Magic and there are many schools who still teach it. Combat magic also used to be it's own branch, but Hogwarts has incorporated it into Defense against the dark arts."

The rest of the day didn't go so well for Harry. In potions Snape for some reason was especially vicious. He berated Harry more then usual and got rid of Harry's potion giving him a zero despite his potion being as good as everyone elses.

Harry left potions in a foul mood as he headed to defense against the dark arts. Quirrell who normally was a stuttering fool decided to teach them advanced spells and decided Harry to be the perfect guinea pig. Quirrell seemed to take some sadistic pleasure in performing the curses on Harry. While none of them caused serious harm, Harry was left with welts and bruises. By the time dinner arrived Harry was in a bad mood.

Harry decided to skip dinner altogether and went to the common room. Ever since his confrontation with the Slytehrins, Harry worked on his spell casting. He wanted to make sure he wasn't caught unprepared again.

Harry spent some time practicing in his dorm room with different spells. He was interrupted by a growl from his stomach. Harry decided to visit the kitchens having known where it was from Charlus. Harry was walking when he herd a girl scream and a loud roar. Harry was running to the sound without even thinking about it. The sounds led him to the girls bathroom where Daphne Greengrass was trapped by a large mountain troll. Harry's eyes went wide as the trolls club began to come down towards her

Daphne had left dinner early. She was to worried to eat. Today was Halloween for most people it ment Samhain or the downfall of Voldemort. But to Daphne it ment a day of pain. Daphne's grandfather Virgil died on Halloween a year before Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Ever since her father would get completely smashed. Drunk Cyrus was worse then regular Cyrus which was saying a lot. Cyrus was physically abusive when he went on his benders. Daphne was four and performed accidental magic when she saw her mother getting beat up. Cyrus was most displeased and took his anger out on Daphne. Ever since then it had become a tradition.

Gabriella Greengrass did her best to protect her children from Cyrus's wrath but there was little she could do. The marriage contract prevented her from taking any action against her husband. Cyrus had total control and he knew it. Only Astoria was saved from the abuse as she was Cyrus's favorite. Daphne was worried about her mother. There was no buffer this year with Daphne at school. As Daphne knew Astoria wouldn't do anything to help. Daphne had escaped to the girls loo so she could let a few tears come out. There was no way she would let the school population see her upset.

A loud bang outside startled Daphne she went to see what the noise was only to stop dead in her tracks. In front of Daphne stood a mountain troll. Daphne screamed she couldn't help it. The troll let out a roar and advanced on her. Daphne found herself trapped in the corner. The troll raised his club and was about to bring it down.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the trolls club floated above its head. Daphne looked around to see who saved her and saw Harry Potter. Harry canceled the spell and watched as the club fell down on the Trolls face. The troll staggered and hit the wall to the right of Daphne. Seeing her chance Daphne wasted no time running to Harry.

The troll recovered quicker then Harry thought. Acting quickly he grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. A second later the trolls fist smashed where Daphne was standing. Harry and Daphne where running down the hall trying to get to a teacher or find a place to escape. The troll, despite its size was fast and was gaining on them in an alarming rate. Harry knew they wouldn't have a shot escaping unless he could slow it down. Harry saw a large suit of armor which carried a rather large sharp sword. A plan formed in Harry's mind.

"Daphne I'm going to slow the troll down you keep running find a teacher." Harry blasted the sword out of the armors hand. Then using the same as before levitated the sword. The troll was almost on top of them a few more steps and Harry would be in striking range for the trolls club. Harry was suprised how much magic it was taking to levitate the sword. When the troll was in position Harry banished the sword towards the troll.

The sharpness of the sword combined with the speed impaled the troll. The Troll roared in pain and began to fall. To late Harry realised the troll was going to fall on him. Harry closed his eyes knowing he was about to be in a world of pain but it never came. Instead Harry found himself being violently pulled backwards. The Troll fell and barely missed Harry. Harry looked around and saw that Daphne and him were on the floor. She had pulled him backwards and the force dropped them both.

"Thanks Greengrass."

"Now we are even Potter."

Harry sighed they were both breathing hard and survived a difficult situation but here she was still being cordial as ever.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way between us. I know our families haven't gotten a long but that doesnt mean we have to continue it."

Daphne just looked down. Harry thought she wasn't going to answer but was proven wrong.

"Its not that simple Potter. My father would never allow it. I don't have an issue with you personally but I'm afraid this doesn't change anything between us."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Harry and Daphne looked up to see the Professors. Professor Snape was there rubbing his leg which looked bloody.

Harry and Daphne told thier side of the story to the professors. Dumbledore had a pleased smile on his face that Hatry found odd but McGonagall gave each of them 50 points and Harry quickly forgot about Dumbledore's smile. Despite Daphne claiming nothing changed both kids knew deep down that after going through somthing like that its be impossible to ignore each other.

Word of Harry killing the troll got around quick. Harry didnt know how as nobody was there but still the whole school knew. Slytherin house was so impressed and happy about the points they ended thier shunning. Members of the other houses had eyed Harry wairly. His friends told him the other houses were afraid of him.

Since the Troll, Daphne had tried to keep things the same but found herself failing. Tracy always dragged her to the study sessions with Potter's little group. She used to always stay silent but now found herself injecting into the conversation. Daphne also found herself talking with Potter more, they weren't friends but they were civil towards each other. Why no one would say the Ice Queen (yes she knew that's what the others called her behind her back) had completely changed. Many would say she had thawed a little bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the first Quidditch match of the year Harry wasn't very hungry despite his friends trying to force him to eat. Harry just pushed his food around until Flint told them it was time to go to the pitch. All his friends wished him luck including Daphne but she claimed she just wanted to see Slytherin win.

Waiting for the game to start was nerve racking. He could hear the crowd getting louder with anticipation. Harry was using his mediation he learned with martial arts to calm himself down, but it was barely working. Finally the time arrived for the match to start. Flint and Wood tried crushing the others hand during the hand shake and then Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Once Harry got in the air the nerves disappeared.

The match was brutal. While the Gryffindors had the better chasers, skill wise, Slytherin had used thier size to thier advantage. They consistently got in the way of the flying foxes as Lee Jordan called them. Lee Jordan was entertaining despite his clear biased against Slytherin. The score was 60-30 in favor of Gryffindor. Slytherin was getting desperate and starting using more and more dirty tactics. While admittedly dirty they weren't illegal.

Oliver wood was a great keeper and Harry knew if he didnt get the snitch soon they would lose. Harry saw a glint of gold near the opposing goal posts. Harry started to fly over but suddenly his broom jerked. Harry's broom jerked and bucked until Harry fell off. Harry was only holding on with one hand. Fred and George the Gryffindor beaters tried to grab him but his broom kept going higher. The Slytherin team didnt even bother with Harry using the distraction to score some goals.

While Harry was hanging on for dear life his friends were scanning the crowd. They knew Harry's broom was being tampered with they were just looking for who. Blaise spotted Quirrell maintaining eye contact with Harry and muttering. At the same time Hermione spotted Snape doing the same. Hermione snuck up to Snape and set his robes on fire. While Blaise was more subtle. He pulled Quirrell's sleeve causing him to look down and break his concentration. Snape put the fire out but glared at Quirrell. As Quirrell left Snape followed.

Harry's broom stopped bucking and Harry was able to swing back on. He resumed his search for the snitch and once again saw a glint of gold The Gryffindor seeker didn't see anything as Harry shot across the pitch and dove. This brought the attention of the Gryffindor seeker. Harry followed the snitch into a deep dive he was aware of the other seeker on his tail but Harry had position. The snitch broke out of its dive a couple of feet off the ground. Harry was able to pull up in time but his counterpart wasn't as lucky. Carefully Harry stood on his broom and stretched out for the snitch. Harry's fist closed around the fluttering golden ball and Harry hit the ground hard, but it was worth it as he raised his fist in the air. The Slytherin section screamed in couldn't keep the grin off his face. Despite being forced to play Harry knew this was something he enjoyed doing.

After the game Harry's friends told him about Snape and Quirrell's actions. This led to an argument between the group on who they thought was responsible.

"Harry I'm telling you it was Quirrell trying to kill you I'm sure of it." Blaise kept insisting it was Quirrell despite Hermione, Neville and Susan claimng it was Snape. Harry held up his hand to silence them.

" This wasn't Snape. First of all if he wanted to kill me he could do it in a much more subtle way, he is a potions master. Second he was the one who forced me to join the team, no way he would want to hurt Slytherins chances at winning. Dont get me wrong Snape can be a right bastard (Hermione chimed in "Harry Laungage" but Harry ignored her and kept talking) but I've been getting a bad feeling from Quirrell all year. Remember Halloween? Which brings me to my next point, how did a mountain troll get in the castle? Somone had to let a troll in. From what you guys told me he was the one to run in the great hall warning everyone. He must have let the troll in."

"But Harry why would he want to do that? He couldn't have known you would run into the troll." Harry had to admit Hermionie had a point. Harry was just about to concede the point when he remembered Snape's bloody leg and the death glare he sent at Quirrell.

"He let the troll in as a distraction. Quirrell is after what ever the three headed dog is guarding. Snape suspected him and tried to stop him. Snape stopped Quirrell but got bit in the process."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why he tried to kill you today." Tracy, like Hermione, was right he had no idea why Quirrell was targeting him.

"Were missing information. We all just need to be careful and make sure none of us find ourselves alone with Quirrell."

The next few weeks went buy without anything happening. Harry had been watching Quirrell like a hawk but he was still his same old stuttering self. Charlus was livid with what he saw through the viewing crystal and when Harry told him it was Quirrell who tried to kill him, it took everything he had to stop Charlus from coming to Hogwarts. Harry knew that Charlus will have Loki keeping an eye on him around the clock now.

Harry was also interested in what the three headed dog was guarding. Whatever it was it had to be special. Which also brought Harry to why it was even in a school full of children in the first place. Harry knew Dumbledore was no fool. Which ment Dumbledore purposely put a object of high vaule in the school knowing somone would try to steal it. The question that bugged Harry was why. Harry decided to put the mystery on hold as he had other stuff to focus on.

Slytherins second quidditch match of the year was against RavenClaw, one of the quickest matches in Hogwarts history. Snape had replaced Madame Hooch as referee no doubt because of what happened last game. Harry looked around the stands and didnt see Quirrell suddenly it made sense why Quirrell tried to kill him last match. Due to what happened last time all the staff would be at the game. Leaving no one inside. Harry was determined to end the game as quick as possible. Sure enough Harry spotted the snitch in five minutes and easily caught it.

Snape must have been thinking the same as Harry because as soon as the game was over he rushed into the castle. Harry quickly got changed and went to the third floor corrider. When Harry arrived he had to duck behind a tapstry to avoid being seen. Snape had his wand pressed against Quirell's neck and had him pinned against the wall.

"...you dont want to make an enemy of me Quirrell. Forget your pursuit of the stone. Next time I will let the damn dog eat you."

With that Snape walked away. Quirrell soon followed, muttering to himself about needing to get the stone for his master. Harry learned two things, the first was the object was some sort of stone and the second Quirrell was trying to steal the stone for somebody else.

Harry wasted no time telling his friends what he herd. None of them knew what the stone was but they were concerned with who Quirrell could be working for. Harry just added to the ever growing list of questions he had.

The Christmas holidays were here and Harry couldn't wait to go home. While Hogwarts was amazing in its own way Harry really missed Charlus. They had exchanged letters often but it wasn't good enough for Harry. Harry had not mentioned anything about the stone. Charlus had always told him to be careful what he put in writing so Harry decided to wait to ask Charlus about it in person.

Harry and his friends were on the Hogwarts Express and discussing thier plans for the holiday.

"I cant wait to see my sisters I've missed them."

"I didnt know you had sisters Blaise. Your one of the few magical families I know that had more then one kid."

"Hermione there are plenty of magical families with more then one kid you just dont see them because you attend Hogwarts."

" What do you mean?" Hermione looked upset she really hated not knowing things. Tracey being the historian of the group decided to fill Hermione in.

"Hogwarts is one of four magical schools in Great Britain. Hogwarts is only available to the rich. Hogwarts tuition is really expensive only few can afford it. Your parents do well financially yes?" (Hermione nodded.) "Well you would find other muggleborn students here are in the same boat. They have well to do parents. Everyone who attends Hogwarts has money in some way. Even the Weasleys. Why it is true they struggle financially it's only because they have many kids to pay for. Their father works at the ministry granted he is not high up but he gets a decent salary. It all goes to pay the tuition for thier kids. If they had less kids or sent them to a different school they definitely would not be struggling as much. A lot of families just wanted to produce an heir because they were scared about the war. So in our year and above the population was low. However since Halloween of 91 the magical population has increased. Hogwarts wont see that however the other schools will see an increase in attendance over the next few years." Everyone was paying attention to Tracey as she spoke . While they knew some of what Tracey was saying they all found themselves learning somthing new.

"Why wouldn't Hogwarts see an increase. With the war long over wouldn't the elite families want more kids?"

"That's a complicated question Hermione. Many of the wealthy families especially in the Pureblood society they were arranged with Marraige contracts. Contracts usually only say they have to make an heir not multiple heirs. Also for some reason even couples who got together through love dont seem to have more then one kid. Why haven't your parents had more then one kid?"

" Oh, well they always say they feel complete with having one child."

"I'm sure many couples feel the same way. For some reason or another the elite don't tend to have a lot of kids. But everyday witches and wizards do."

"So if my parents weren't well off I wouldn't be in Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately Hermione you wouldn't be."

"But that's unfair, you have to go to a lesser known school because you weren't lucky enogh to be born in a rich family?"

" Hermione it's not that different from the muggle word. Dont you have private and public schools? It's the same thing.  
In our society most of the wealth is owned by the pureblood or the old families. Muggleborns demanded equal rights and they were starting to get them but the purebloods rebelled. The result of the last war was kind of a stagnation. Muggleborns do have more rights, but the system is still rigged against them. Nobody wants to rock the boat and start another war."

It was a lot of information for everyone to digest. The topic turned to lighter things and everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Harry watched as Daphne got more and more tense the closer they got to kings cross.

Harry and Daphne's relationship while better since Halloween was still very rocky. At best they could be considered civil towardsome another.. Still it didnt stop Harry from worrying about her. He recognized the signs from when he was living with the Dursleys. He knew things were not good for her at home but Harry also knew unless she was ready to share trying to force her would only cause her to get angry. Tracey also noticed Daphne's mood. Tracey caught Harry's eye and both knew they were worried about the same thing. Harry vowed to talk to Tracey over the break.

The train arrived at Kings cross and everyone said goodbye. Harry said goodbye to Daphne on the train but she ignored him. Harry tried to keep an eye out on Daphne but lost her in the crowd. Harry was so busy searching he almost didnt hear a loud clearing of a throat. Harry spun around to see Charlus standing there flanked by two serious guys he had never seen before.

" Harry I hope you pay better attention to your school work then you do your surroundings."

"Sorry Grandad I was distracted. Who are these guys?"

"That's no excuse. These guys are my protection detail. As if I need a protection detail. I cant even take a piss without these fools following me. " Harry smiled at that.

"I've missed you Grandad"

"Yeah yeah I've missed you to kiddo, now let's get out of here I hate crowds


End file.
